This Thing Called Christmas
by x.SodeNoZangetsu.x
Summary: Rukia wants to know what the big deal is about Christmas in the world of the living. She also wants to know why Ichigo seems to hate the holiday. Can Rukia change his perspective? Subtle yet sweet IchiRuki throughout.
1. Explanations

**Well, here's my very late Christmas fic and my first story in the Bleach archive! I just got into Bleach over Christmas break hence my first Bleach story would be about Christmas. This story takes place during The Substitute episodes. Oh, and in this story, Ichigo's family knows about Rukia. That's the only thing different from the anime. **

**P.S. I'm sure this idea has been used before, but I posted this with no intent to steal anyone elses work. If mine is too similar to yours or someone elses, please let me know so I can try and change it. (But at least wait until later on to see. This is only the first chapter after all.) Again, I'm am not purposely plagiarizing**** someone elses work. **

**Please read and enjoy!**

* * *

This Thing Called Christmas

**December 18****th****, 3:28p.m.**

"Okay class. You all have worked very hard this entire semester, but I would like to give you all one final assignment," the teacher explained at the front of the classroom.

The entire classroom was filled with groans from the students.

"The final assignment is for you all to have a happy holiday season!" the teacher exclaimed, knowing she would catch the students off guard. "I look forward to seeing you all in the New Year. Have a Merry Christmas!"

The groaning died down and was soon replaced by either silence from shock, sighs of relief, or cries of joy. The school bell rang indicating not only the end of the day, but the end of the semester as well.

For the next ten seconds, the room was filled with the sound of chairs scraping across the tiled floor, students calling to their friends, and papers being shoved into backpack, not to be seen again until January 3rd.

"Sooooo Ichigoooo!" the annoying voice of Keigo Asano called from across the room. "What do you have planned for Holiday Break? Any crazy vacations planned?"

"Although it's none of your concern, Keigo," the orange-haired boy in question answered, "I'm simply just going to be spending Christmas with my family this year."

"Awwww man, you're so dull!" Keigo complained. "You need to loosen up a bit!"

Ichigo sighed and mumbled, "If the entire world was like you, we'd all be doomed."

Now with anime rivers falling down his face, Keigo fell to the floor and started to whine about what a "meanie" Ichigo was.

Ignoring his whiny friend, Ichigo pulled on his backpack and left the room. He was halfway across the courtyard when his name was called again.

"Ichigo, hold up!"

Ichigo turned around to see no one other than Rukia running to catch up with him. When she got to his side, they exchanged hellos and began their walk back to Ichigo's house.

The walk was pretty silent. Ichigo never spoke unless he was spoken to first; and even then he never said much back.

Meanwhile, Rukia was busy pondering over the reason school was let out for two weeks. What was the word the teachers and students were using? Christmas?

Rukia didn't know what exactly that was, but it had to be pretty important for school to be cancelled. She wanted to find out, and who better to ask than Ichigo?

"Hey, Ichigo?" she spoke up.

"What is it?" he asked, barely glancing down at her.

She looked back up at him and asked, "What's _Christmas?_"

Ichigo ceased walking altogether and spun around to face the miniature shinigami.

"What the hell?!" he exclaimed. "You mean, you're living in this world and you don't even know what Christmas is?"

She gave him a sneer and said, "Well, I haven't really been paying much attention to these everyday human things. Remember, I'm only here to protect this town from Hollows, not to be a tourist."

"Still, I thought everyone knew about Christmas," he said.

"Well, obviously, I don't."

Ichigo sighed and then continued walking. "It's kinda hard to explain."

"Well can you at least make an attempt?" she asked. "It was all Orihime and Tatsuki were talking about at lunch today. Well, that and whoever this Santa Claus is…"

"Aw, _come on_!" Ichigo yelled in frustration. "You don't know who Santa is either?!"

Rukia just stared at him, anxious to figure everything out.

Ichigo let out another sigh before saying, "I'll explain everything to you when we get home."

There was a pause and then, "Why didn't you ask Orihime or Tatsuki at lunch?"

"I didn't want to make a fool of myself!" Rukia snapped at him.

"You still are!" Ichigo argued back. "What difference does it make who you ask? You're still a fool for not knowing what Christmas is."

That earned him a hard kick in the shin.

"Ow! Damn it, what was that for?"

"You know very well what that was for," Rukia muttered. "Stop being a smartass and just tell me what this Christmas thing is all about."

---

**4:15p.m.**

After arriving home and treating his bruising shin, Ichigo plopped onto his bed and shut his eyes. After a long day of final exams, all the teen wanted to do was rest.

Unfortunately for him, a black-haired girl had other plans for him.

"Ah-hem!" she cleared her throat rather loudly.

Ichigo moaned. "What now?" he asked.

"Um, if you haven't already forgotten, you were going to explain Christmas to me," Rukia told him.

"Oh, right…"

Rukia situated herself in Ichigo's desk chair and turned to face him, violet eyes blinking in anticipation.

Ichigo sat up on his bed before going into a long explanation about how Christmas was started to honor Jesus, and how, now, all different kinds of people celebrated it. He explained to her how during the time of year, everyone is friendly to one another and the process of gift giving. He told her how some people decorated their houses with lights and decorations and how everyone who celebrated it set up a Christmas tree, where the presents were kept underneath.

"Why a tree?" Rukia asked, genuinely confused.

"Ugh, I don't know!" Ichigo complained. "Go look it up on the Internet!"

"What's the Internet?"

Ichigo sweat dropped. He was _not_ about to go into that tonight.

"And what about snow? Doesn't Christmas always involve snow? I heard Orihime saying she was hoping for a large snowfall this Christmas," Rukia said after Ichigo was through with his explanation.

"Well, it doesn't snow _every_ Christmas. But, people always associate Christmas with snow, so in a way, yes," Ichigo said while scratching his head. Explaining everything about Christmas to someone who was completely clueless was more difficult than it seemed.

"Does it snow a lot here?" Rukia asked.

"We haven't had a white Christmas for three years now, but when it snows here it _snows_," he replied.

"Well, perhaps we'll have a good snow this year," Rukia said. "I'd like to see snow. Orihime said it makes everything look beautiful."

Ichigo shrugged. "Honestly, I really don't care for Christmas. Sure, it's nice being out of school, but I'm not really that into this time of the year. It's too cold if you ask me."

"I love the cold," Rukia whispered.

"Good for you," Ichigo mumbled, falling back onto his bed.

Silence came over the bedroom.

Once again, it was broken by Rukia.

"Ichigo? Now that I know what Christmas is, can you tell me when it is?"

"December 25th, seven days from now," he replied in a monotonous voice.

"It's just seven days away?" she seemed surprised. "Why isn't your house decorated yet?"

"We put our tree and decorations up on the 20th," he replied. "And don't ask me why, because I don't know," he added, answering Rukia's unasked question. "It's just when my dad and sisters put them up."

"Don't you help them?"

"No." Well, he couldn't have put it more bluntly.

"Why?"

Ichigo shot up on his bed again. "Geez, how many questions are you gonna ask? I don't help because I just don't feel like it, is that a problem to you?"

Rukia didn't say anything and just watched Ichigo fall back onto his bed. Realizing he wasn't in the best of moods right now, she decided to leave him alone. She got up from the chair and climbed into Ichigo's closet and onto her "bed".

Getting comfortable, Rukia began to think everything over. So, apparently, Christmas was a big deal in the world of the living. Well, it was a big deal to everyone but Ichigo. He seemed to have no liking for it at all. Rukia wanted to ask him why, but she knew she was getting on his nerves. She wasn't trying to make Ichigo upset, she just had lots of questions and wanted answers. It wasn't her fault she was deprived of all knowledge of this holiday.

Maybe she would ask Ichigo why he disliked the holiday tomorrow. She'd leave him alone about it the rest of the night.

On a lighter note, she was thoroughly excited about Christmas. After all, this was her first one and she was anxious to find out what happens. The world of the living just seemed to get more and more interesting each day. She desperately hoped that these next seven days would quickly pass by.

Rukia cracked open the closest door and saw Ichigo was now on his laptop. What he was looking at, she couldn't tell. She then glanced at the clock next to him. It was just going on 5:30. She decided she had plenty of time for a nap before Ichigo would call her down for dinner.

Rukia settled down for a nap, her dreams filled of nothing but thoughts of what her first Christmas would be like.

* * *

**Don't worry, there's more to come! **


	2. Revelations

**Well, here's chapter number two! Oh, and I'm changing the time of the story. Instead of taking place **_**before**_** the Soul Society arc, it'll be taking place **_**afterwards**_** instead. Just thought I'd let you know. =)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach. **

**December 19th, 9:30a.m.**

When Ichigo walked downstairs next morning, he saw Yuzu and Karin, along with Rukia gathered around the table enjoying a hearty breakfast. When they noticed him, Yuzu and Rukia waved and Karin just greeted him with a good morning.

As Ichigo neared the table, he noticed that breakfast wasn't the only thing that was on the table. A whole mess of cards, envelopes, and stamps were mixed in with it.

"What are you all doing?" he asked.

"Karin and I are writing Christmas cards to all of our friends and Miss Rukia asked if she could help," Yuzu replied, taking a bite of cereal and then stuffing a card into an envelope.

Yuzu then looked up at Ichigo. "You should send cards to all of your friends Ichigo!"

Ichigo sighed and said, "Maybe later."

He then proceeded to walk over to the counter to make his own breakfast. He was pulling down a box of pop-tarts when his dad came flying into the room and landed a side kick right into Ichigo's head.

"GOOD MORNING ICHIGOOOO!" he hollered, much too loud for the time it was.

"Gah! Damn it dad, will you cut that out?!" Ichigo shouted pulling himself out from under Isshin and bopping him on the head. "You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

Completely ignoring Ichigo's previous statement, Isshin continued to talk. "I just wanted to let you know that I need to go somewhere for my business today, so that means you're in charge of the house and the inhabitants of it." Isshin grinned. "Can you handle that my boy?"

Ichigo growled. "Of course I can dad. I do it all the time…"

"Great! In that case I'll be back by six," he said. "Make sure you're nice to your sisters and Rukia! And if you go out anywhere don't talk to strangers!" By this time, Ichigo had begun to push his dad towards the door and was drowning out his rambling. "And don't invite a bunch of girls over while I'm gone too. Make sure you feed yourself and help Yuzu cook dinner. Oh and Ichigo, please make sure you don't lose your virginity while I'm gone."

"Agh, you perv! Why would I loose my virginity now?! I'm too young!" Ichigo shouted, punting his dad out the front door.

As Isshin took off running down the street he called back, "Be good my son!"

"Yeah yeah, don't hurry back," Ichigo mumbled before closing the door and locking it.

Giving up on his breakfast, Ichigo headed back up to his room. Grabbing a manga off his desk, he jumped onto his bed and began to read it.

Minutes later, the sound of his door creaking open made Ichigo peer over the top of his manga. Rukia was looking back at him, still clad in Yuzu's pajamas.

"Karin and Yuzu want to go to the mall later today so they can do their Christmas shopping. They need you to take them," she told him.

"Of course they do," Ichigo said back nonchalantly. "Tell them we can leave at two."

Rukia turned around to walk out of the room when she said, "Ichigo, I seem to detect you have a strong dislike for this holiday for whatever reason. I'm not going to force you to cheer up, but you could at least act happy in front of your sisters and me. We're really happy and excited and we don't need you to dampen our spirits just because you're upset."

Ichigo just looked at her, sensing she wasn't through talking.

"And… if you ever want to talk to me about why you hate Christmas so much," she glanced over her shoulder at him, "I'd be happy to listen."

Without another word, she left his room and closed the door behind her as she went. Ichigo said nothing and went back to his manga.

**2:15p.m.**

Ichigo, Rukia, Yuzu, and Karin were all walking through the mall. They had just arrived and already, the girls were squealing with excitement. Ichigo didn't understand why girls got so hyped up over shopping.

"So, how much money did dad leave us?" Karin asked.

Ichigo pulled out his wallet and took out the wad of cash Isshin had left in his office for them. There was a total of eighty-five dollars. Ichigo distributed the money between the four of them as equally as he could before Yuzu asked if she and Karin could leave and shop on their own.

"Sure," Ichigo huffed. "Just meet us back at the food court by four-thirty."

"Can do!" Yuzu shouted as she and Karin ran off to do their shopping.

Once they were out of sight, Ichigo turned to Rukia who was looking at him expectantly.

"I assume you want to do some shopping as well?"

"Of course!" Rukia said. "You're the one who told me that Christmas was all about giving gifts."

"Fine. Whatever," Ichigo mumbled. "I'll just follow you."

"Hang on a minute," Rukia said. "What am I supposed to buy?"

Ichigo smacked himself in his forehead. "I don't know! Who are you giving gifts too?"

"Well, I was thinking about giving one to Orihime, Uryuu, and Chad when school started again, one to give to Renji and Byakuya whenever I see them again, and then one for you," she told him.

"Well then, just think of things that all those people like and buy them something similar to that. Easy enough?"

"Like, maybe I could give Uryuu a bow and arrow?"

Ichigo sweat dropped. "Not exactly. Try to give him something that matches his personality. For example, maybe a sewing kit or something? Since he likes to design stuff, he might like that."

"Oh! I get it!" Rukia exclaimed.

She then looked up at him. "Is there anything you want?" she asked.

"You're gonna give me something too? Why?"

"Maybe I can cheer you up if I do! You're attitude is getting kind of irritating…" she said the last part under her breath.

"I'd prefer to get nothing but if you insist, anything will do. Just nothing Chappy related," he glared at her as he mentioned the horrible bunny that the short girl seemed to obsess over.

"Okay then! I'm ready!" she said. "Let's go!"

Rukia then grabbed Ichigo's hand and dragged him into a store.

This was gonna be a long day.

**4:27p.m.**

Ichigo and Rukia had finished their shopping and were now waiting by the food court for Yuzu and Karin to return. Ichigo had come very close to killing himself while Rukia was shopping. She was worse then Yuzu. She'd pick out about twenty things and then couldn't decide which two to pick out.

Then Ichigo had to explain to her how he wasn't supposed to know what she was getting him after Rukia kept showing him things and asking if he'd like it. He told her it was called a surprise. Rukia understood and then ordered him to leave the store while she shopped for him.

While she did that, he quickly gathered all the gifts he was giving to people; which weren't many because he was only going to give gifts to his sisters and dad. And Rukia, but he was stumped on what to get her. He decided he'd come back by himself so he wouldn't have to worry about Rukia popping out of nowhere like she seemed to have a knack of.

Yuzu and Karin met up with them three minutes later and then they all walked out of the mall together. Ichigo walked ahead to the bus stop while Rukia and his sisters were chattering away about how there was only six more days until Christmas.

Ichigo couldn't help cracking a smile at Rukia. She was acting so different from how she usually did. Ichigo knew she was good at putting up a believable act to conceal her true identity. He knew her for who she really was. Outside, she seemed like a regular kind-hearted person who always seemed to be cheerful. But beneath her mask, she was a serious Soul Reaper who had an incredible amount of strength (he had learned this from all the times she had kicked him) and courage. But one thing never changed no matter what "mode" she was in.

She always had a heart of gold.

**5:45p.m.**

By the time they arrived home, the temperature had dropped quite a bit and clouds were grouping together in the sky. Ichigo wouldn't be surprised if it began to snow. Secretly, he hoped it would. Even though he hated Christmas, he would try to keep to what Rukia had asked of him by putting on a cheerful act. Rukia did every day. Why couldn't he for just a week?

He knew Rukia was thrilled and he hoped that it would snow like it never had before, just so Rukia could get the full effect of the holiday on her first Christmas.

Unlocking the door, Ichigo promised himself he'd forget about the reason Christmas was his least favorite holiday this year, just so his sisters and Rukia would be happy. He didn't want to get in the way of their happiness.

Once inside, instead of heading into his room, Ichigo headed towards the kitchen to begin dinner like his dad had told him to do.

"Hey, Yuzu, what did you plan on making for dinner tonight?"

"Um, I was going to make spaghetti. Why?"

"Would you like me to get started on it?" he asked.

Yuzu blinked, but then grinned. "Sure! Thanks Ichigo! I'll help you as soon as I put all the gifts away!"

"Take your time," Ichigo told her, even managing to force a smile.

As Yuzu left the kitchen, she stopped by Rukia.

"Miss Rukia? Would you like me to take your gifts and keep them in my room until we wrap them?" she asked.

"Sure, thanks Yuzu," she said, giving her all of the bags except the ones containing Yuzu, Karin, and Ichigo's presents.

Yuzu smiled at her before running to her and Karin's room.

"So, what brought on this change of mood, Ichigo?" Rukia asked him once his sisters were out of earshot.

Ichigo filled a pot with water and placed it over the stove to boil before he turned around to Rukia.

"I thought about what you said, Rukia, and I promised myself I wouldn't mope this Christmas. After all, 'tis the season to be jolly!" Again, another forced smile.

Rukia smiled and said. "Thank you Ichigo. Maybe now you'll see this holiday isn't as bad as you think it is."

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see, then won't we?"

**11:40p.m.**

Rukia slowly came to as she heard several sounds coming from the opposite side of the closet door. She figured Ichigo must be awake; for whatever reason. She quietly cracked open the closet door and could faintly make out the sitting figure of Ichigo. He appeared to be staring out the window.

Rukia watched him for a while, curious as to what could be wondering through his head at the moment.

Ichigo let out an irritated sounding sigh before tearing open his window and climbing out.

Rukia's eyes - despite the tired state she was in – shot open at this. Where the hell did he just go? And why? After all, it was only 35 degrees outside and, last time Rukia noticed, the fool was only in a t-shirt and sweatpants!

Even more curious (and, if she bothered to look for it in the back of her mind, concerned) than she was before, she hopped down from her makeshift bed and ran over to Ichigo's bed. She crawled on top of it to the window and looked down below.

She couldn't spot the orange-haired teen.

"Damn it Ichigo," she whispered. "Where the hell did you go?"

It was then that she caught sight of the roped ladder hanging beside the window. Puzzled, Rukia looked down it, and was even more puzzled to find it didn't even come close to touching the ground below.

Her eyes then rewound and followed the ladder up and saw it disappeared once it reached the roof. Figuring that must have been where he went, Rukia sighed and got on the windowsill before reaching out and grabbing onto the ladder beside her.

She didn't know why she was going after Ichigo. She wouldn't let herself believe it was concern that was pushing her to do this. But… the more she thought about it, the more likely it seemed.

Once she was completely out of the house, Rukia began to regret her actions.

It was freakin' freezing out here! Goosebumps immediately covered her arms and legs and already her fingers were going numb.

"If I get hypothermia or pneumonia out here, Ichigo, I swear I will run my own zanpakutou straight through your empty head," she muttered to herself as she carefully began her climb up the flimsy ladder.

Deep down, Rukia knew she could never do that to Ichigo. Heck, the worse she'd ever do to him would be to knee him hard in the crotch. However, the thought of Ichigo cowering before the pint size shinigami did bring a smile to her face.

Rukia finally reached the roof and peered up over the gutter to see if she could spot Ichigo.

And there he was, perched neatly on the very tip of the roof, right next to the chimney. As Rukia pulled herself onto the roof, her eyes never moved from Ichigo. He was remaining stone still; like a statue built into the roof to watch over the house and keep it from any harm. That, or he had already frozen.

Rukia let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding when he spoke.

"What are you doing up here, Rukia?" he asked, his voice so light it seemed to drift on the wind to her ears.

"I could ask you the same question," she snapped back.

He still didn't face her as he said, "I asked you first."

Rukia huffed. Same old Ichigo.

"Go back inside Rukia. It's too cold out here. You might get sick," he told her.

"Look who's talking Mr. Short-Sleeves! You could get sick just as easily as me!"

Ichigo didn't say anything and only continued to sit there. Rukia slowly walked closer to him, at the same time trying to maintain her balance.

"Listen," Ichigo's voice stopped her in her tracks. "I'll be in in a minute. I just need time to clear my head of some things."

Rukia just remained still and silent, waiting to see if Ichigo said anything else. Plus, she was too stubborn to take any orders from him.

"It's my mother, if you're wondering why I've been so depressed lately," he mumbled, somehow sensing Rukia was still behind him.

"You want to talk about it?" she asked, taking a seat beside him on the roof.

"Not really, but I guess it couldn't hurt."

However, he remained silent as if he were debating on where to start. Rukia took this as a chance to say something first that might edge him on.

"Byakuya would always tell me that if a warrior has anything on his mind besides the fight, he is sure to die." She sighed. "When he adopted me and started training me to become a Soul Reaper, he'd say that if I ever lost to him. After a while, I learned what he was saying actually made some sense. Thoughts only cloud the mind and keep you from reaching the true goal: to win." She looked at Ichigo and said, "And sometimes, the easiest way to get those thoughts to leave, is to simply talk to somebody about it." She cracked a smile. "And I'm ready to hear your story Ichigo. So spill…"

Ichigo chuckled quietly which caught Rukia off guard.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"It's just, I'd never expect to hear such words of wisdom coming from your mouth, Rukia," he said.

Rukia scowled. "And that's a problem why…?"

"I never said it was a problem," he said back. "It's just weird hearing you say stuff like that."

"I _am_ practically a human, if you haven't forgotten," she said with some what of a bitter tone. "I do have a heart."

Ichigo noticed her solemn gaze and realized he had subconsciously caused old memories to resurface. He apologized to her quietly before returning his gaze to the stars.

"So…" Rukia pressed. "About your mother?"

Ichigo sighed and said, "This probably will sound completely corny, I'm warning you. So, don't burst out laughing or anything."

"This is serious matter for you Ichigo. I would never laugh at one of your most touchy subjects," Rukia replied. "Besides," she grinned. "It can't be any cornier than one of Orihime's love stories."

Ichigo chuckled again. "Yeah, you're probably right about that."

With that, his half smile fell and a frown crossed over his face and his brow furrowed. Rukia knew Ichigo was about to take up a challenge even more frightening than a zanpakutou duel against Kenpachi. This was a duel against him and his own memories.

With another heavy sigh, he started. "Believe it or not, Christmas used to be my favorite holiday of the year. I used to look forward to it all the time. Once December 26th came, I'd begin to look forward to _next_ years Christmas, forgetting about the one that just passed. It didn't matter to me when I was five. Sure, that Christmas had been fun, but next year would mean more presents. Or so I told myself…

"Then, my mother passed away. That Christmas was the worse Christmas of my life. At the time, dad was still really upset, Karin would always keep to herself; I don't think she even smiled once that entire Christmas season. And Yuzu… well, she tried to get into the Christmas spirit, but even she failed at being cheery for once."

"What about you?" Rukia asked when he paused.

"When Christmas came that year, I wrote a letter to Santa wishing for my mother back. Christmas morning came; no mom. That was the year I stopped believing in Santa Claus," he said.

He shook his head and said, "Christmas just hasn't been the same without mom."

Silence consumed them, and Rukia believed Ichigo's tale to be over. He surprised her when he continued, his voice in the gentlest tone she had ever heard come from anyone's mouth. Rukia found it hard to believe she was still sitting next to Ichigo Kurosaki.

"One of the reasons why Christmas was my favorite holiday was because of how much time mom would spend with us. All the memories I have of past Christmases involve her," he explained. "Whenever we'd put up the tree, she'd put me on her shoulders so I could put the star on top. We'd bake cookies together and then set them out for Santa. One year we even stayed up late so I could wait for him to come, but I ended up falling asleep in her lap.

"When it snowed around Christmas, we'd always go out and make snow angels and have snowball fights with dad, Karin, and Yuzu. Several times she took me ice skating on the park pond, but I never got really good at it.

"At school, whenever we made Christmas-based projects, I always made mine for her. When she picked me up, I'd run to her holding it out." Ichigo chuckled as he said, "She'd tell me that I was next Picasso and that I had a future in art." Ichigo glanced at her. "Unlike _some_ people I know," he added with a smirk.

Rukia just matched his smirk with her own.

"Well, that's the reason why I dislike Christmas so much. It just brings back too many memories," Ichigo concluded, focusing back up at the stars.

Rukia looked up to the sky as well. "Thanks for telling me all that Ichigo," she said. "I know it's sometimes hard to talk about such personal things, but didn't it make you feel a little bit better?"

"I guess it helped in some ways," he mumbled.

"I bet it helped in more ways then you realize." She stood up. "Besides, I don't think your mother would appreciate you disliking the holiday just because she's gone. You told me Christmas is all about cheer and spending time with your family. It's obvious you and your mother were really close, but don't forget, you still have a father and two sisters who love you, and who want to share this special time of the year with you." She lowered her voice as she muttered, "At least you _have_ family to spend the holiday with."

Ichigo smiled (not smirked) as he stood up in front of Rukia. With her head still down, Ichigo placed his hands on her shoulders causing Rukia to look up at him in curiosity.

"Hey, as long as you're in our house, you're apart of this family, Rukia," he said in a comforting tone which Rukia thought didn't suit him right.

Rukia smiled and said, "Thanks Ichigo."

Ichigo's smile turned to a smirk as he ruffled her hair. "Don't mention it, midget."

With that he ran down the roof and Rukia saw him disappear as he began climbing the ladder back down to his room.

"I'm _not_ a midget!" she hollered after him, beginning her own climb back down to his room.

**Please review! It raises my self esteem! Oh and I hope Rukia and Ichigo weren't too OOC in the last bit. I tried my best to keep them IC.**


	3. Decorations

**Here's chapter 3! Thanks to those who have read, and special thanks to those that have reviewed. Please continue to read, review, and enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: Again, Bleach is not mine. I do not own it. **

* * *

**December 20****th****, 1:00p.m.**

A knock sounded on Ichigo's door in the early afternoon the next day.

"Ichigo, Rukia? Do you guys want to come downstairs? Dad said we were going to start decorating the house now," Yuzu's voice carried through the door.

Rukia looked over at Ichigo who just shrugged. What the heck; he could go help with decorating. It wasn't like he had anything else to do. Besides, he had to keep his promise of making this the best Christmas ever for Rukia.

Ichigo and Rukia went downstairs to find the entire living room filled with boxes. Rukia's eyes grew wide.

"These are all Christmas decorations?"

Ichigo rubbed his neck in an embarrassed sort of way. "Yeah, my dad and sisters really try to make the house look nice each year," he said.

"We just want everyone in Karakura to realize that when it comes to Christmas, the Kurosaki's are number one with decorating!" Isshin exclaimed, walking into the room with two more boxes.

"He just tries to show off really," Karin mumbled to Rukia.

Isshin put the final box down on the floor before saying, "Now, who's ready to go pick out a tree?"

Yuzu and even Karin cheered and ran to get their jackets.

"You're welcome to come too Rukia," Isshin told her. "Maybe Ichigo will enjoy himself more that way."

Ichigo said nothing and gave his dad a scowl before grabbing his own jacket.

"Sure, I'd be pleased to go with you all, Mr. Kurosaki," Rukia replied.

Isshin grinned and patted her shoulder. "Please, just call me Isshin."

Ichigo cleared his throat causing Rukia to turn and face him. He handed her one of Yuzu's jackets and pair of gloves. Once the entire family was bundled up, they all piled into the car and headed over to the Tree Farm. Rukia sat in between Yuzu and Karin on the way there, wondering what in the world a Tree Farm was. She didn't want to ask anyone in order to keep from sounding stupid.

Upon arrival, Rukia looked around and furrowed her eyebrows when all she saw was what looked a like a perfectly normal forest. Now she was even more confused as to why Isshin had called it a Tree Farm.

She followed the Kurosaki family as they traveled through the "forest". She noticed that both Isshin and Ichigo carried axes in their hands. Rukia smirked as she saw Ichigo carrying his like he would his zanpakutou. Isshin finally stopped them all in the middle of a small clearing.

"Okay now, we can all split up and look for the perfect tree. Yuzu, Karin, you come with me, and Ichigo and Rukia can look on their own. If you find a tree you think is suitable enough, holler out and the rest of us will hurry over," Isshin announced the last part mainly to Rukia and Ichigo.

Ichigo nodded and he and Rukia started walking away from the other three. Once they were a distance away, Rukia asked Ichigo the question that had been haunting her mind since they got in the car.

"Ichigo? Why do they call this place a _Tree Farm_?"

"Beats me," he sighed. "Probably because all this place grows are trees. Usually farms grow crops, but instead, this one only grows firs."

"Ah."

Silence.

"So, what are we looking for exactly?"

Ichigo gave her a blank stare.

"Well, seeing as we're surrounded by trees, I'd say we're looking for a tree."

Rukia twitched, trying to keep her anger under control. After all, they weren't the only ones here. If they had been, Rukia would've kicked him by now.

"I kind of figured that you nub," she seethed. "I mean, are we looking for a tree with any certain properties?"

Ichigo shrugged. "Not really," he said. "Just one that's decent size and looks nice. If you spot one, tell me and I'll call dad over so he can help me chop it down."

The pair was silent as they both searched for a tree. Ichigo was keeping an ear open for his dad's voice, but he hadn't heard him call yet. Apparently they hadn't found a tree yet either.

"How about this one?" Rukia piped up after about ten minutes of searching.

Ichigo walked over to the tree she was pointing at. His eyes immediately grew ten times their size.

The tree was huge!

"Rukia, try to keep in mind that the tree has to fit inside our _house_," Ichigo told her.

"Oh, right," she gave him a sheepish grin. "How about that one then?"

Ichigo looked to the right of him and nodded. It was a perfect sized Frazier fir.

"That'll do," he said. "Good job Rukia. You picked out probably one of the best here."

Rukia smiled; proud she had finally done something right in the world of the living on her own.

"Dad, we found one!" Ichigo hollered out, seeing his dad and sister just a few rows away.

Yuzu and Karin arrived first and looked up at the tree.

"Wow, it's gorgeous!" Yuzu cooed, her eyes shining.

"Yeah, hard to believe you picked it out Ichigo," Karin said.

Ichigo sweat dropped. "That's because I didn't pick it out; Rukia did."

"Oh!" Karin turned to Rukia. "Nice job! This will be just perfect!"

"Yeah!" Yuzu agreed. "You did a great job Miss Rukia!"

"Uh… thanks," Rukia said, not knowing what else to say.

Who got this excited over one tree? Rukia didn't understand what was so great about it. It looked like any other tree she had ever seen. Even Ichigo had given her props.

When Isshin arrived, he surprisingly didn't comment on the tree. He and Ichigo went right to work on cutting it down. A few moments later, said tree had been cut down and strapped to the roof of the Kurosaki's car and they were already heading back home.

**3:24p.m.**

"Hey dad, which box has all the ornaments in it?" Yuzu asked.

"Try looking at the ones on the couch Yuzu," Isshin said. "Ichigo, could you help me set the tree up?"

"Sure dad," Ichigo sighed getting up from his place on the couch.

Rukia watched silently as Ichigo and his dad potted the tree and then pushed it up so it was standing at its full height in front of one of the windows in the living room.

The tree was the perfect size. It was fairly tall, but there was enough room between its tip and the ceiling for the star to be placed on top.

"Well, let's get decoratin'!" Isshin cried out, tearing into one of the many boxes and digging out what was inside.

Karin and Yuzu followed suit. Ichigo sat back down on the couch and would hand them ornaments whenever one was needed. Rukia just stood there.

Yuzu saw she was just watching and ran over to her, pulling on her arm.

"C'mon Miss Rukia, you can help decorate too!" she said.

"Oh, okay."

Ichigo smirked as Rukia was dragged over to one of the boxes and given a shiny red ornament. She gazed at it a while before being told to hang it anywhere on the tree. Rukia watched as Yuzu and Karin put their ornaments on the tree first, before placing her own on. It hung there perfectly, the light from the lamp on the nearby table making it sparkle. Rukia just stood there looking proud of herself yet again.

Ichigo finally decided to get up and join in, and he and his dad helped to put the lights on the tree. As Ichigo was connecting two of the cords for the lights, Rukia walked over to him with an ornament in her hand.

"Hey Ichigo, is this you?" she asked.

Ichigo turned to face her and she held the ornament up to him. Ichigo stared at it. The frame of the ornament was painted to look like a wreath and in the center was a picture cut in the shape of a circle. The picture showed a little boy no older than four. He was grinning out at Ichigo with the silliest grin anyone could imagine. The multi-colored lights from the Christmas tree behind him made his orange hair different colors all over.

Ichigo chuckled as he took the ornament from Rukia.

"Yup, that's me alright. Mom took that of me Christmas morning when I was four," he finally answered her.

He handed the ornament back to her and Rukia looked at it once more.

"That sure is a silly look on your face," she said with a quiet laugh.

"Yeah," was all she got from Ichigo for a response as he turned back to the tree and fiddled with the lights some more.

"Why don't you smile like that anymore?" Rukia asked almost in a whisper.

Ichigo said nothing. He didn't really know how to answer that question. Why didn't he smile like that anymore? It's not like nothing made him happy anymore. Lots of things made him feel happy, but instead of smiling, all he could do was smirk. Ichigo couldn't even remember the last time he had smiled a _true_ smile to tell the truth. Smiling seemed like such a foreign thing to him, known to him long ago in another lifetime.

Rukia thought his silence meant it had something to do with his mother so she didn't push the answer further out of him. She just gave him a nod of understanding that went unnoticed before going to hang the picture on the tree.

Rukia secretly wished to see him smile. In all her time of knowing the arrogant teen, she realized that she had only seen Ichigo smile once or twice and that was it. Smirk, plenty; smile, never.

Ichigo finally got the lights wired up and pushed a button. Immediately, the tree lit up in an array of colors. Reds, blues, greens, and pinks all glowed back, filling the room with a warm glow and feelings of reassurance and joy. Rukia was truly stunned by the trees beauty. Her eyes seemed drawn to it and she couldn't turn away no matter how hard she tried.

Once all the ornaments were hung up, Ichigo, Rukia, Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin all stood back to admire their work. Isshin soon walked over to a box and pulled out a large object wrapped in newspaper.

"Only one last thing to put up," he said, unwrapping the newspaper covered item. "Who wants to put the star on top?" He held up a good-sized gold star.

"Why don't we let Miss Rukia do it?" Yuzu added. "Karin and I do it every other year."

"I don't mind it," Karin said.

Isshin smiled at his daughters before handing the star to Rukia.

"Would you like to put the final touch on Rukia?" he asked her with a grin.

"Sure, but how do I get it on?" Rukia asked, referring to the height of the tree.

Isshin looked over to Ichigo and upped his eyebrows at him like he was suggesting something. Ichigo rolled his eyes, got up off the couch again, and walked over to Rukia.

"I'll take care of it," he said.

Before she knew it, Rukia was being lifted up and placed on Ichigo's shoulders. Ichigo carefully held her ankles to keep her from falling and walked over to the tree. He was thoroughly surprised by how light Rukia was. Sure, she was small, but she didn't seem _this_ small. Chasing after Hollows must really keep any unwanted weight away.

"Go ahead and put it on," Ichigo encouraged her, smirking.

Rukia glanced at the star before reaching out and placing it carefully on the branch that stuck straight up. It slid on perfectly and shone brightly as it had been placed over several lights. Rukia then felt herself move away from the tree as Ichigo backed up. He grabbed her waist and pulled her off his shoulders, placing her softly on the ground once again.

"Thanks," she said.

"No prob," Ichigo said back, still smirking.

"Now for the rest of the house!!" Isshin shouted loudly.

"What?" Rukia said.

"Dad really goes all out when he decorates. He literally covers the house with lights," Ichigo told her.

"Oh, come on Ichigo!" Isshin exclaimed. "It's just a few lights around the roof!"

Ichigo sighed. "I guess you'll need my help again?"

Isshin nodded a bit too enthusiastically and dragged Ichigo outside; the latter with a dark scowl on his face. Rukia just laughed and followed.

The rest of the day found Ichigo outside holding up a ladder while Isshin strung up the roof with a little more than "a few lights". Rukia spent part of her time listening to Ichigo yell at his father about why he was needed to simply hold the ladder up, saying it would stay up without him. Isshin cried back that this seemed to be the only way he could get some father-son time in with him. Ichigo only sighed as his eyes became slits.

The rest of the time, Rukia spent with Yuzu and Karin hanging up the stockings on the fireplace. Yuzu had even gone through the trouble of making one especially for Rukia. It was purple and had a small head of Chappy stitched on the front. _Rukia_ was stitched in blue cursive below it. Rukia found it hard to believe that the brown-haired girl made this, but was truly grateful.

**9:30p.m.**

Once the Kurosaki house had been decorated inside and out, Ichigo and Rukia had headed back up to Ichigo's room for the rest of the night. Ichigo seemed to be exhausted after the day. Rukia, however, was filled with energy that made Ichigo want to break into laughter. Ichigo had never seen her act so hyper and found it hilarious. She was bouncing all around room, singing about how Christmas was even closer to coming. The song was horribly off tune, and that's how Rukia was introduced to Christmas Carols.

Now, after having a cup of hot chocolate and calming down considerably, Rukia was lying in front of Ichigo's small radio and listening to "_Let it Snow_" and doodling in her notepad. Ichigo was reading another manga and secretly stealing glances from the petite woman on his floor. He smirked as Rukia began to hum along to the song and saw she was drawing Chappy wearing a Santa hat.

As "_Let it Snow_" came to a close, Rukia looked out the window.

"I really hope the sky _does_ let it snow," she said in a trance-like voice. "I haven't seen snow in such a long time." She added the last part slightly under her breath.

Ichigo just gave her a look and said he was going to change. Rukia nodded and decided to wrap up her drawing so she could get to bed too. Even though it was considerably early, Rukia figured there was really nothing else to do but got to bed. Yuzu and Karin had gone to bed, and Isshin was down in the living room being quiet for once and reading the paper.

When Ichigo came back into his room, he saw Rukia had changed into Yuzu's pajamas again and was climbing into the closet. As Ichigo headed over to the radio to turn it off for the night, he was stopped when Rukia asked if he could keep it on for the night saying she enjoyed the music. Ichigo gave in and crawled into his bed.

The last song Ichigo remembered hearing before succumbing to sleep was "_I'm Dreaming of a White Christmas_", and as it played, just outside his window, small flakes of snow began to fall.

* * *

**Yes, Rukia was acting OOC. Well, not really considering she's almost like two different people while in the world of the living. She does act all giddy and cheerful around Ichigo's family and friends. I always like her best when she's like that, plus it's fun to write her in that mood too. Don't get me wrong though, Rukia is still awesome even when she's kicking Hollow or Arrancar butt. But, I mean, come on, she's never celebrated Christmas before! Who wouldn't be hyper? =)**


	4. Fascinations

**December 21****st****, 10:05a.m.**

"Ichigo!"

A stern whisper stirred the teen from his sleep. With a groan of protest, he rolled over in his bed only to try and fall back asleep.

"_Ichigo!"_

This time, the whisper grew slightly louder, and the ending syllable was drawn out for added effect. Still, he refused to wake up enjoying the warmth his covers brought and the wonderful feeling sleep allowed him.

"You have three seconds to get your sorry ass out of bed before I have to resort to different tactics," the whisper - which was by now a strict demand – said in a slightly agitated voice.

Knowing full well what these "different tactics" were, Ichigo decided he had better get up. He tried to sit up a bit, but discovered his body seemed incapable of movement for the time being.

Once his vision cleared, the first thing he was aware of was deep violet eyes staring back at him.

It was then he realized Rukia was straddling his chest with a grin too wide for her face on. Horrified, Ichigo let out a yell and quickly worked to get Rukia off of him.

"Ack! What the hell were you thinking?!" he yelled at her, still shaking. "Were you _trying_ to give me a heart attack?"

"No, but you weren't waking up. I had to do something," Rukia told him.

"So you _straddle_ me while I'm totally unaware?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia just shrugged. "Yeah, what of it?"

Ichigo just sighed and shook his head. "Why did you wake me up anyways? It's not like we have school or anything."

Suddenly struck by a random mood swing, Rukia's eyes widened, and she began acting hyper like she had been doing before bed last night.

"Oh right! Look! Look outside, Ichigo!" she exclaimed quickly, jabbing her finger out Ichigo's window.

Ichigo reluctantly pulled the covers off him and peered out his window and – surprisingly – his eyes doubled in size too.

Snow. Everywhere. Everything outside was literally blanketed in white. The trees, the roofs, the cars, _everything_. It was still coming down as well.

Ichigo quirked an eyebrow. It hadn't snowed this much since the Christmas two years after his mother passed. Last year they had had a light dusting, but this… this just blew Ichigo's mind.

He couldn't even fathom what was going through Rukia's mind at the moment.

"It snowed last night! It snowed! Can you believe it?" Rukia said as he tore his attention away from the white abyss outside.

"I'm assuming you woke me because you want to go out in it?"

Rukia just gave him a stare. Ichigo sighed again and got off his bed.

"Okay, okay. Give me a minute and we can go outside," he told her.

Rukia nodded eagerly and rushed downstairs to wait.

As Ichigo dressed, he could hear his sisters – along with Rukia – squealing about the snow and how they were so eager to play in it. Ichigo smirked as he heard Karin rushing Yuzu to get her jacket. Ichigo liked the fact that Karin always seemed to be more cheerful during this holiday. Most of the time, you could never quite figure out how that girl felt.

By the time Ichigo walked downstairs, Yuzu and Karin were already outside throwing snowballs and having a good time. Ichigo almost cracked a smile when he saw Rukia pressed against the window staring out at the magnificent sight before her.

Ichigo cleared his throat to get her attention and got a glare in response.

"Took you long enough," Rukia mumbled. "Now, come on!"

Halfway out the door, she heard Ichigo call her. She spun around impatiently to see him holding a jacket.

"You dolt, if you got out like that you'll freeze. And I don't plan on spending my Christmas thawing you out over the fireplace. So put this on," he finished and threw the jacket at her and put his own on as well.

Not even bothering to zip up the jacket and carelessly tossing the scarf to the floor, Rukia dashed outside so fast it would have made the fastest Olympic runner jealous. Ichigo just chuckled and followed her out.

Only a couple feet from the front door, Rukia stopped and just stood there absorbing in the sights around her. Ichigo walked up to her and stopped by her side, glancing over at her.

"It's so beautiful," she murmured in a mesmerized tone of voice. "Orihime was right; everything's so pretty."

Deciding not to comment on the fact that he was surprised Rukia thought anything was pretty, he instead said something else.

"It's hard to believe this is your first time seeing snow," he said.

"It's not my first time," she replied, looking up at him for a brief moment before focusing on the snowman Karin and Yuzu were attempting to create, "It's just been decades since I have."

Ichigo said nothing and just stood there with her for a while. The snowfall hadn't let up one bit; in fact, Ichigo thought it had begun to snow harder. He looked up at the sky and was greeted with tiny snowflakes settling in his eyebrows and on his lips.

Rukia noticed and looked up at well.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"I'm just watching the snow fall. It's kind of hypnotizing really," he answered.

Rukia silently agreed as she was quickly transfixed by the glistening flakes as well.

"Ow! One landed in my eye!" she said, looking down and rubbing her eye.

Ichigo only smirked at Rukia ferociously rubbing at her eye. When she showed no signs of quitting, Ichigo figured he better stop her before she rubbed her eye out of her head.

"Quit with the rubbing, you'll just disturb it more. It couldn't have hurt that much," he said.

"It didn't hurt, just felt weird," she said back, pulling her hand away.

"Here, stick your tongue out and you can sometimes catch the flakes on it," he suggested.

Rukia watched as he stuck his tongue out and flakes softly touching it.

"Doesn't it tickle?"

"Not really," Ichigo said, turning to her. "Go ahead and try it."

Rukia gave him an unsure look before sticking her own tongue out. She waited and soon felt the tiny specks make contact and instantly melt into water. She tried to see one of the flakes land, but this just resulted in Ichigo laughing at her because she had been cross-eyed trying to watch.

That's how the snowball fight began.

**3:00p.m.**

The rest of the afternoon consisted of snowball fights, building snowmen, explaining and demonstrating how to make snow angels, shoving snow down shirts, and "accidentally" throwing snowballs at passing by cars. Before Ichigo knew it, the afternoon was already halfway over, he was drenched head to toe – not to mention freezing- and was tired beyond all belief.

Ichigo literally had to drag Rukia inside after she had refused, saying she wasn't finished playing in the snow. Yuzu and Karin had gone inside hours ago, which had left Rukia and Ichigo in the snow for several hours on their own. This was when the snow being stuffed down shirts ensued.

Once Ichigo had forced Rukia inside by threatening to lock her in a closet for the rest of the holiday season, they had settled themselves at the kitchen table and Yuzu had served them a late lunch.

After lunch, Ichigo went up to his room to change out of his wet clothes and grabbed an outfit of Yuzu's for Rukia to change into. When he walked back downstairs, Rukia was putting away the dishes and Yuzu and Karin were nowhere to be found.

"Your sisters went ice skating in the park, before you ask," she said without turning to face him.

"Okay." He set the outfit of Yuzu's on the table and said, "Here, I got you another pair of clothes. You should get out of those as soon as you can to keep from getting sick."

Rukia put the last plate away before turning to face him. "But I still want to go back outside some more!"

"For Pete's sake Rukia, we were out there for over four hours!" he said. "Let's stay in the rest of the day, okay?"

Rukia crossed her arms over her chest and pouted.

"If you stay in the rest of the day," Ichigo thought about something that would keep her in, "I promise I'll take you ice skating tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Rukia smiled at him, picked the clothes off of the table, and headed to the hall bathroom.

"I'm going to hold you to that, Ichigo," she called over her back. "If you try to worm your way out of it tomorrow morning, I can assure you will be wearing some kind of cast Christmas morning."

Ichigo smirked and said, "Looking forward to it." Then, on second thought, added, "Just don't wake me up like you did this morning."

"Then get up the first time I ask!" Rukia's voice came from down the hallway.

When Rukia finished changing, she went back out in the kitchen to a very pleasing aroma. Ichigo was by the counter obviously making something.

"What are you doing?" she asked, peering around him.

"Making hot cocoa."

"Hot what?"

Ichigo sighed. "Obviously, this is something you've never had before."

"Is it good?"

Ichigo shrugged. "My sisters love it, and I like it as well," he told her. "Ever had chocolate?"

Rukia shook her head.

Ichigo couldn't help but smack himself in the forehead.

"Sheesh! What the hell do you survive off of then?"

This time, it was Rukia's turn to shrug. "Well, in Seireitei, we usually just drink tea or sake."

"Well then, you're in for something new," Ichigo said.

He grabbed two mugs down from a cabinet and set them on the counter. Rukia watched as Ichigo poured some kind of brown liquid into the mugs. Steam immediately rose out of the cup; in a huge burst at first, then dying down to just a tiny line of steam.

Ichigo handed a mug to Rukia, which she grabbed and smiled at the warmth it gave her. Ichigo was staring at her, waiting for her to take her first sip. Slowly, she brought the cup up to her lips and tipped it backwards.

Suddenly, the most satisfying flavor trickled down her throat. It tasted like nothing she had ever tasted before.

"Like it?" Ichigo questioned; a look of apprehension had come over his face.

"I love it!" Rukia replied; a smile accompanied her comment. "What did you say it was called?"

"Hot chocolate."

"Oh." She took another, longer sip "Can we have some more tomorrow?"

Ichigo chuckled. "Sure. Right after we come home from ice skating. Sound good?"

Rukia nodded. Ichigo picked up his own mug and then went to go sit on the couch. He turned on the TV and flipped through the channels. He sighed when all that was on were Christmas specials. He huffed and finally settled on _Frosty the Snowman_ – what used to be his favorite holiday movie as a kid.

A few moments later, Ichigo felt the weight of the couch shift. He glanced over and saw Rukia had sat down next to him. She was looking at the television screen, but Ichigo could tell she wasn't really paying any attention to what was happening. She seemed to be thinking about something. Something was on her mind.

"Hey Rukia, anything wrong?" Ichigo asked. "You look quite deep in thought."

Rukia blinked and then shook her head a bit before looking his way.

"Ichigo, can I ask you something?" she asked instead of answering his question.

"Shoot."

"Why are you going out of your way just to make sure I'll have a good Christmas?" she asked. "You told me yourself that you hated this holiday and I know you're just _acting_ like you're enjoying this week. Why?"

Honestly, the question had completely caught Ichigo off guard. Why _was_ he doing this for her?

"Well…" he thought about it for a second. "You did ask for me to cheer up, and I _did_ promise you I'd be cheerier then usual," he finally said.

"I know that, but… I can tell you're not really enjoying yourself. If this holiday really gets you as down as it does, you don't have to put on an act," Rukia told him.

"Wait a minute," Ichigo said. "A couple days ago, you were the one who told me to cheer up and I have. It might not be noticeable to you, but I honestly am having fun and enjoying this holiday for once."

"Are you only enjoying the holiday because I told you to?" Rukia asked, flinching like she had asked something horrible.

"Well, the reason does involve you. It's partly because you asked me too, but there's another reason as well."

"What's that?"

Ichigo looked at her, smirked, and said, "I think just being around you has increased my mood drastically all by itself."

Rukia smiled a bit as he said that. She was really making this holiday better for him just by being with him?

"And besides…"

Ichigo looked away as if he was embarrassed by what he was about to say.

"I made a silent promise to myself that I would make this the best Christmas you'll ever have," he mumbled just loud enough for Rukia to hear. "After all, I think that out of all the people in the entire country, you deserve it because of all the terrible things you went through at Soul Society and atop Sogyoku Hill."

Rukia's smile only grew. "I appreciate that Ichigo," she said.

Ichigo looked back at her, surprised. "Really, you do?"

"Of course! In fact, I think it's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me," she said.

"Then… you're enjoying your Christmas so far?"

"Of course I am you fool!" Rukia laughed at the question. Rukia had been sure she had been expressing how much fun she'd been having in a very obvious way.

Apparently Ichigo was just too dense to pick up on it.

Looking relieved, Ichigo sighed as his body relaxed. Rukia had just noticed how tense Ichigo had been throughout their entire conversation.

Was making her happy really that much of a big deal to him?

"That's good," Ichigo said. "Because it sure is putting some strain on me."

Rukia just laughed a bit before studying the movie that was showing on TV at the moment.

"So…" she said after a few minutes of silence between them. "What exactly are we watching?"

"It's a Christmas movie called _Frosty the Snowman_," Ichigo told her. "It's about a snowman that comes to life after these kids build him and put a hat on him. It was always my favorite as a kid."

"A _snowman_ comes to _life_?" Rukia asked, finding the plot bizarre.

"Yeah, weird huh?" Ichigo chuckled.

"Who came up with _that _idea?"

"Some guy who was probably really bored and living with his mother at the age of forty," Ichigo replied, a smile cracking on his face at the thought.

The pair fell into silence again; the only sound coming from Frosty and the kids singing and dancing in the snow on the TV.

Rukia glanced over at Ichigo and saw he was giving her the same stare.

"Wanna watch it?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes."

And so they did.

**9:30p.m.**

After an entire night of watching Christmas specials on TV, Ichigo found himself more exhausted then he was after a battle with Renji or Byakuya. He had never heard so many Christmas songs, children's voices, pointless morals, and heartfelt moments before in his life.

As the ending credits for _Elf_ rolled by on the screen, Ichigo let out a large yawn and stretched his feet far out in front of him.

"Never knew watching TV took so much out of ya," he yawned. "Guess we should head to bed, eh Rukia?"

He didn't get an answer.

"Rukia?"

He looked down beside him and saw Rukia had fallen asleep during some point during the movie and was now sleeping peacefully against Ichigo's side, using his left arm as her teddy bear.

Ichigo almost burst out laughing at the scene. Here was Rukia Kuchiki, Shinigami of the 13 Court Guard Squads, sleeping against a human with a goofy smile on her face. Ichigo wouldn't have been surprised if all of a sudden she started sucking on her thumb.

_"Hey, she looks kinda cute like that,"_ Ichigo thought as he continued to stare at the girl attached to his arm.

Wait. Rewind. What???

_"Whoa, what the hell?"_ Ichigo's thoughts screamed. _"Did I really just think Rukia Kuchiki looked kinda _cute_?"_

What was the world coming to?

Trying to erase the thought from his head permanently, Ichigo rapidly shook his head back and forth, giving himself quite a headache when he stopped.

"Rukia, hey, wake up," Ichigo shook her softly, trying to rouse her back to consciousness long enough to get her to bed.

Rukia only moaned a bit and held onto Ichigo's arms tighter; this only caused the orange-haired teen to redden his cheeks.

_"Crap, now I'm _blushing_?"_ Ichigo mumbled in his head. _"I really must be loosing it."_

"Rukia, get up!" he raised his voice again.

This time, the smile disappeared from Rukia's face, but she still didn't seem to wake up the slightest bit.

Figuring she wasn't going to wake up anytime soon, Ichigo gave up and decided he'd have to put her to bed on his own.

Thankful his dad and sisters had left for a movie a while ago, Ichigo gently lifted Rukia into his arms and got up off the couch. If his dad was here right now and saw him carrying a girl up into his _room_…

Ichigo shuddered at all the perverted things his dad could say.

Rukia still hadn't let go of Ichigo's arm as he headed up the stairs. The smile had returned to Rukia's face and she had snuggled closer to Ichigo's chest; this only caused Ichigo's face to become the color of a tomato.

Ichigo walked into his room and awkwardly opened his closet door while still trying to hold onto Rukia. He laid her down on her bed and then began the long process of making her release his arm.

Once that task had been accomplished, Ichigo just stood there, staring down at the smaller-then-average girl. Again, his thoughts returned to him.

_"She looks so serene when she sleeps. It's like she's a totally different person. You would never be able to guess that this girl can bruise a shin so bad when seeing her like this." _Ichigo let a small smile grace his features, knowing it would go unnoticed by Rukia. _"She does look cute when she sleeps though."_

Ichigo shook his head again as he backed away from the closet.

"No. Bad thoughts, _bad thoughts_," he scolded himself. "You can't say that about Rukia! You'll get the crap kicked out of you!"

Continuing to scold himself about thinking Rukia was cute, Ichigo proceeded to get dressed for bed. His ranting didn't stop until he had climbed into bed and pulled the covers over his head.

Inside the dark closet, a pair of deep violet eyes opened and a small smile curled across a face.

"You're such a fool… Ichigo."

* * *

**Please review!**


	5. Ambitions

**This would've been updated sooner, but FanFiction was apparently having problems and I couldn't log in. But, here it is anyways. Sorry for the delay! **

* * *

**December 22****nd****, 11:23a.m.**

"Ichigo hurry up! You're taking too long!"

Ichigo sighed as Rukia's voice traveled up the stairs and into his room. He was taking his time dressing on purpose for two reasons. One was simply because he loved to annoy Rukia, the other was because today he had promised to take her ice skating.

And Ichigo was expected to teach her how to skate when he hardly knew himself.

"This is ridiculous Ichigo!" Rukia shouted after a five minute silence. "It's been over half an hour! Girls are supposed to take forever dressing, not guys!"

"Sheesh, calm down would ya? I'm comin'" Ichigo mumbled to himself.

As he walked down into the living room, he was greeted with a pillow to his face.

"Ack!" Ichigo pulled the pillow away from his face and glared at Rukia – the only recipient in the room – who was standing innocently by the front door.

"What the hell was that for?"

Rukia looked at him and feigned a shocked expression.

"What, you think _I_ threw the pillow at you?" she asked using her goody-two-shoes voice. "I'm sorry Ichigo but you must be terribly mistaken."

"Bull," Ichigo grumbled. "Like a pillow would come flying through the air at me on its own free will."

"Well it must have because I didn't throw it. You know your world does have some pretty crazy things in it," Rukia said.

"Yes, but flying pillows aren't included!" Ichigo snapped back at her.

Rukia just gave him a smirk. "Then congratulations Ichigo; you just discovered something new!"

"Smartass…"

"Strawberry."

"Midget!"

Rukia sighed in annoyance. "This is going nowhere. Let's get to the park and stop acting so immature."

"You started it!"

Another pillow hit Ichigo in the face.

"And now I ended it," Rukia said smugly. "Now let's _go_!"

"Fine, fine," Ichigo sighed. "I'm right behind you."

**Noon**

Ichigo and Rukia arrived at the park lake to find it fairly empty. There were some people skating, but it wasn't overly crowded like it was sometimes.

Ichigo was glad for this because that meant not many people would be able to see him humiliate himself.

"Ready to get started?" Ichigo asked, throwing his skates to the ground.

"Ichigo?" Rukia said. "You do realize I've never ice skated before right?"

"Yeah, I kinda figured that," Ichigo said back while pulling on his skates. "Don't worry though, I'm not that good myself so we'll be able to make fools of ourselves together, okay?"

Rukia nodded and smiled before putting on her pair of Yuzu's borrowed skates. Ichigo helped her tie them and they bundled up well before they were ready to get onto the ice.

"Just get on very slowly and you'll be okay," Ichigo told her before skating onto the ice himself.

Rukia watched him circle around – quite shakily, she noticed – and stopping near the edge again to wait for her. Looking down at her feet, she cautiously stepped onto the ice…

And immediately fell on her butt.

"You'll be okay my ass…" she grumbled while glaring up at Ichigo. He just smirked.

"Well, you have to maintain your balance at the same time," he told her.

"Of course, now you tell me," Rukia muttered while pulling herself to her feet by using the wall that had been set up around the frozen lake.

"I thought that'd be common sense," Ichigo shrugged.

Rukia just concentrated on getting back to her feet again. Once she was up, she let go of the wall. When she started to fall back down however, she grabbed it again for support.

"This is hard!" she cried out in frustration.

Ichigo chuckled. "Funny hearing that come from a shinigami," Ichigo joked.

Rukia just glared at him again.

"I mean, c'mon, it can't be any harder than fighting Hollows can it?" he said in his defense.

"Well, how come you haven't fallen yet?" she demanded to know. "I thought you said you weren't that good."

"Rukia, all we've done is stand here. I told you I'm not good at skating. I'm fine at standing."

"Well it's making me upset!" she yelled, striking her foot out at Ichigo.

This resulted in him falling to the ice.

"There, now you fell," Rukia beamed.

"Only because you kicked me," Ichigo said, getting back up.

"You still fell either way," Rukia shrugged.

Ichigo huffed and crossed his arms. "Are we just gonna stand here all day bickering, or do you want to learn how to skate?"

"Fine, ruin my fun," Rukia sighed. "Tell me what to do."

"Well let's see," Ichigo mumbled. "What would be the easiest way to teach you…?"

Rukia just looked at him with anticipation in her eyes.

"Well, to start off, how about you just go around the rink once while holding on to the wall," Ichigo looked at her. "That way you'll get the footwork down, but won't have to worry about keeping your balance."

Rukia looked down at her feet with uncertainty.

"C'mon, even you can handle that. _Right_?" Ichigo sneered.

Rukia gave him a quick glare before looking back down to her skates.

"So…" she started. "How do I get moving?"

"Easy," Ichigo shrugged. "Just slide your feet forward one after the other and you'll find yourself moving." Then he added, "You can also pull yourself along using the wall to help you."

Rukia nodded and moved her right foot forward slightly and then moved her left in the same way. Ichigo saw a small smile come across her face as she began moving slowly yet surely around the lake.

"See, you're doing it," he told her.

Rukia smiled smugly. "Of course I am!" she said. "There isn't anything I can't do."

"Then let go of the wall and skate to me."

This time Ichigo was the one looking smug. He smirked as he skated backwards towards the center of the rink. Rukia's pupils grew small when she realized he wasn't joking. Once he got a considerable distance away, he stopped and looked back at her.

"Come on," he prodded.

"Yeah, right!" Rukia scoffed.

"What, too hard for you?"

"Ichigo cut that out! I just started!"

"Well, you seemed so confident; I thought I'd give you a challenge."

Rukia stomped her foot on the ice and almost lost her balance, but somehow managed to keep standing.

"This isn't a challenge though!" she called to him. "This is impossible for a beginner like me!"

Rukia hated accepting that fact that she was a beginner at anything being the stubborn girl she was, but she had to say something to get Ichigo to cut her some slack. There was no way she was going to skate over to him. She knew she'd fall and embarrass herself by falling. Ichigo would probably just laugh at her anyways once she did.

"Sheesh, I would've never guessed you were this whiny," Ichigo said, rolling his eyes.

He skated forward a few feet before coming to a shaky stop.

"How's this?" he asked. "There's like two feet between us. Can you at least skate two feet without holding onto the wall?"

Rukia looked at him and narrowed her eyes.

"You better catch me if I start to fall," she told him.

Ichigo shrugged. "Sure."

Rukia slowly let go of the wall and slid her right foot forward. When she started leaning to one side too much, she stuck her arms out a bit to equal her weight on both sides of her body. Then she brought her left foot forward again.

Eventually, Rukia did make it to Ichigo. He helped her stay still after she had stopped. Still grasping her arms, he looked down at her.

"Well, what do you know?" he said in mock shock. "You actually did it."

Rukia looked up at him and saw him smirking.

"Now that wasn't that hard was it?"

Rukia sighed. "Well, it definitely was challenging, that's for sure."

"Hey, you didn't fall," Ichigo pointed out. "That's good right?"

"Yeah sure, but now I have something to ask of you Ichigo," Rukia said blowing off his previous comment.

"What would that be?"

Rukia gave him a sly smile. "I haven't really seen you do much skating yet. Think you can skate to that far wall and back without falling?" she challenged.

Inside, Ichigo knew he couldn't do it and would end up falling like fifty-trillion times, but he was too hardheaded to let Rukia think she was actually scaring him.

So instead, he swallowed his fear and jeered.

"No prob," he said.

"Oh really?" Rukia pressed. "I bet ten dollars you fall at least twice."

Ichigo furrowed his brows. "I bet you twenty I don't fall once."

They shook hands. "Deal."

Ichigo let go of Rukia and backed away from her.

"You sure you'll be able to stand here by yourself while I'm gone?" Ichigo said, giving her a sneer.

"I'll be fine," she sneered back. "You should be worrying about yourself."

"Just watch me."

With that, Ichigo pushed off and started skating to the far wall. He stumbled a bit to get started, but did pretty well after that. He reached the far wall and crashed into it in order to stop – this was the only way Ichigo knew how to stop himself without falling.

Ichigo turned back around to face Rukia standing in the center of the rink, smirking at him and looking at him expectantly. Ichigo matched her smirk and took off yet again.

Honestly, Ichigo was amazed he was doing so well. He hadn't fallen yet! The last time Ichigo had gone ice skating was two years ago when he went with Tatsuki and Chad and he was falling down all over the place then.

As Ichigo neared Rukia, he was filled with confidence. There was no way he would fall now!

_"Take that Rukia!" _Ichigo jeered in his thoughts. _"I hope you have your money ready!"_

Then it hit him…

He had to stop in front of Rukia. Without using a wall.

"Crap," Ichigo muttered.

He was inches from Rukia now and knew he had to stop soon. Ichigo gritted his teeth as he stared down at his moving feet. How was he supposed to maneuver his feet in such a way to stop in front of Rukia?

He was so close to Rukia by now that he could hear her beginning to grumble about how he was supposed to have fallen twenty times and how she wasn't getting her twenty bucks.

_"Well, here goes nothing,"_ Ichigo thought.

He tried turning his left foot to the side a bit while keeping his right straight. He had seen people do this several times on TV or movies and they had always stopped. Why wouldn't it work for him?

Ichigo grinned when he saw he was slowing down. Although he had forgotten that he was still leaning forward from skating when you were supposed to lean back while stopping.

He soon became top heavy and fell to the ice. Hard.

Rukia looked down at him in the middle of her ramble and grinned.

"Hah! You _did_ fall!" she cheered.

"Shut up, Rukia," Ichigo steamed. "It hurt, damn it. Don't laugh at me."

Rukia used a hand to keep any more laughs from escaping her. "Sorry Ichigo," she said, a few more giggles escaping her.

"Thanks, I can tell that came from the heart," he grumbled, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

With the help of Rukia, Ichigo clambered to his feet again. Then they engaged in a mini staring contest.

"So…" Ichigo sighed looking away. "About that bet."

"Neither of us won, you know," Rukia said. "You bet you wouldn't fall at all, which you did; and I bet that you'd fall twice or more, which you didn't."

"I know, so what do we do?"

Rukia glared at him. "What do you mean, 'what do we do'? No one won! No one gets any money!"

Ichigo grinned. "Aw, where's the fun in that?" he asked.

"Well what do you suggest we do? Split our bets or something?"

Ichigo's grin grew wider. "Precisely."

"I don't get it," Rukia said. Then she added, "And quit grinning. It's creeping me out."

Ichigo complied and let his usual scowl come back across his face.

"Here's what we'll do," Ichigo told her. "All together, we bet thirty dollars. Since both of us were off by one fall, how about we just spilt the payment and give each other fifteen dollars?"

Rukia didn't care for that idea too much. "That's not fair on my half! I only bet ten dollars and now you're telling me to give you fifteen?!"

"You're getting fifteen too you know," Ichigo said.

Rukia just stared at him. Ichigo sighed.

"Fine, how about we give each other five?"

"I guess that will work," Rukia said. Then she smiled slyly. "But, you have to pay me first."

Ichigo shrugged. "Fine with me." He pulled out his wallet and gave her a five, but kept his hand out waiting for the money she would give him.

"Hah! Psyche!" Rukia yelled.

She snatched the money from Ichigo's hand and then took off skating away from him.

"Hey!" Ichigo hollered after him. "What the hell Rukia?! Where's my end of the deal?"

Rukia just looked over her shoulder and laughed.

"I didn't bring any money, Ichigo!"

"You little cheat!" Ichigo yelled. "Give me my money back!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" she taunted, winking and giving him a cute little wave in his direction.

Ichigo just huffed and took off after her.

The rink was completely empty by now and the sun was low in the sky. Ichigo and Rukia were now the only ones skating, enjoying themselves, and flirting subconsciously.

Rukia glanced behind her and saw Ichigo was catching up to her. She stuck her tongue out at him before speeding back up. Ichigo just frowned deeper and picked up his pace as well. He wanted to know how Rukia went from barely being able to stand on the ice to skating around the rink without so much as stumbling.

"She probably lied about not being able to skate too. I bet that was all just an act of hers…" Ichigo grumbled as he continued to chase Rukia.

When Ichigo began growing bored of their little game of chase, he knew it was up to him to end it. Smirking at his evil plan, he began putting into action.

He slowed down considerably and waited for Rukia to notice. She did soon enough, and turned to look at him.

"What's wrong Ichigo? You tired?"

Ichigo only narrowed his eyes and smirked more when Rukia came to a stop in front of the exit off the ice. Perfect.

Ichigo sped towards her so fast that Rukia thought he was using shunpo. Instead of stopping as he neared Rukia however, Ichigo tackled her and the pair went tumbling off the rink; Rukia screaming the whole time, and Ichigo laughing.

They landed in a pile of snow together as they wrestled for control. Soon, Rukia found her arms being held down by Ichigo, who was on top of her and smirking triumphantly.

"Got'cha," he said.

Rukia just scowled and said nothing.

"Playing dirty," Ichigo began saying. "Now, that's a side of you I don't believe I've ever seen, Rukia. Are your true colors finally showing?"

Rukia just squirmed around underneath him. She was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, yet, at the same time, found she was actually enjoying the feeling of Ichigo being on top of her. But he couldn't know that.

"Ichigo, get off of me!" she demanded.

Ichigo just grinned and lowered himself to Rukia's face. Rukia felt her cheeks heating up and her heart beating rapidly at their close proximity.

"Not until I get my money back," he whispered.

Rukia gulped as she felt his hot breath on his face. Why was he making her so nervous? Why did she feel so helpless underneath him? No man had ever caused her to act like this; and this way saying something seeing as most of Rukia's best friends were males and had been surrounded by them her whole life. No man, - not even Renji - had ever made her feel like this before.

"Rukia…" Ichigo pressed.

He closed in on her even more and Rukia could almost feel his lips on hers. She had to turn away after she found herself wanting to close that tiny gap.

Not wanting to grow any more uncomfortable or see what would happen if this kept up, Rukia reached into her pocket and pulled out Ichigo's stolen five dollar bill. Raising a trembling hand up to Ichigo, Rukia waited in anxiety to see what would happen.

Ichigo grinned and took the money from her hand.

"Thank you."

After that he quickly pulled himself off of her. He stuffed the money in his pocket before reaching his hand down to help Rukia up. Still in her shocked state, Rukia could only stare at his hand as she caught her breath.

Ichigo looked down at her and was puzzled when he noticed she looked like she had just woken up from a bizarre dream.

_"Oh crap,"_ Ichigo thought, instantly knowing it was probably his fault. _"Did I really make her feel that uncomfortable?"_

Feeling quite guilty, Ichigo sulked and prepared to pull his hand away when he felt Rukia grab onto it. He looked back at her as he pulled her to her feet, and was surprised when she actually smiled at him.

"Well, I learned my lesson," Rukia said, a joking tone in her voice.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at her. "Yeah, what lesson?"

"Never steal money from anyone or else you'll end up underneath them in the snow," she said.

Ichigo actually laughed at that, a slight pink to his cheeks. Well, at least she wasn't mad at him for what he did.

"I'm glad you learned you're lesson, Rukia," he said. "Ready to head home?"

"Can I ride on your back?" she asked, causing Ichigo to groan.

"Rukia come on, you're not a kid!"

"Pleeeeease?" she whined uncharacteristically.

Ichigo sighed. "Fine, but you've got to take the skates off. I'm not carrying you while you're wearing what can be used as lethal weapons."

Rukia just smiled again and pulled off her skates.

Ichigo took his off as well and pulled his sneakers back on. He made Rukia hold their skates since he was piggybacking her and then they made their way home.

Rukia yawned before saying, "You know Ichigo? I had more fun today then I've had in a _long_ time."

Ichigo smirked, though Rukia couldn't see it. "Glad you enjoyed it."

Rukia laid her head against Ichigo's shoulder and shut her eyes. Ichigo's cheeks heated up again at this.

"Can we go ice skating again soon?" she asked.

Ichigo would've shrugged, but he didn't want to disturb Rukia.

"Sure, probably not anytime soon, but if it snows again, I promise I'll take you again," he told her.

Rukia smiled and squeezed Ichigo's shoulder ever so slightly.

"Thanks Ichigo."

"Don't mention it."

They continued home in silence for a while. Ichigo's heart rate picked up whenever he felt Rukia breathe against his neck. He was sure the hairs on it were standing straight up by now.

Ichigo bounced Rukia a bit to make sure she didn't fall asleep on his shoulders. He couldn't carry her up to his room like he had last night. He knew his dad and sisters would be home and see them. And he didn't want to arouse suspicion or have any rumors spread.

"Hey, don't fall asleep back there," Ichigo told her. "You still want that hot chocolate again, right?"

Rukia nodded, but not with as much enthusiasm as she would've. "I won't fall asleep," she told him, although her eyes were already halfway closed.

"Pft, you're all talk," he mumbled.

That earned him a pinch in the side.

"Ouch!"

"Shut up…" she yawned, "…strawberry."

Ichigo just grinned and continued heading towards the setting sun.

* * *

**Hope I didn't go overboard at the end there… I can't help it. I love IchiRuki fluff! And you must too or else you wouldn't be reading now, would ya? **

**Please review!!! **


	6. Intentions

**December 23****rd****, 12:30p.m.**

Ichigo sighed as he strolled at a steady pace through the mall. He huffed as he jammed his hands into his pockets. He had already been here for two hours trying to find a gift for Rukia. So far, he'd had no such luck.

Aside from Chappy the Rabbit, Ichigo was clueless when it came to things Rukia liked. And Ichigo had already told himself he wasn't buying Rukia anything Chappy for fear it'd only coax her horrid bunny drawings further.

"Damn it," Ichigo grumbled. "What am I supposed to get her?"

He pondered over the concept of jewelry for a while, but decided against it after he realized it'd be giving his dad a perfectly good reason to tease him. Not to mention all the commotion it'd cause at school when they returned.

Labeling himself as a complete failure when it came to shopping, Ichigo admitted defeat and went to sit down to try and sort things out.

On his way to a vacant bench, Ichigo spotted someone who looked strikingly familiar to him. The man had bright red hair which was pulled into a ponytail on top of his head. The hair at the end spiked out, resembling the leaves of a pineapple quite accurately. Ichigo cringed, however, at what the man was wearing: a tie-dye shirt which was too large for him, and very baggy khakis. It looked like he had just arrived back from a trip to the 60s.

"Renji?" Ichigo croaked out.

The man turned around and Ichigo breathed a sigh of relief when it was actually him and not another "still-living-in-the-60s" guy.

Renji looked equally shocked when he noticed the orange-haired teen.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked him. "Shouldn't you be in Soul Society doing work?"

Renji shrugged and replied, "It's not like we're in a state of emergency or anything." He grinned. "Besides, Captain Kuchiki sent me here to check up on Rukia and give her his Christmas gift."

"Wait, what?" Ichigo interrupted him. "How does Byakuya know about Christmas?"

Renji narrowed his eyes. "Hey, don't take Captain Kuchiki for a fool. He is highly aware of all the holidays you mortals celebrate."

"But then, how come Rukia knew nothing about it?" Ichigo asked.

Renji shrugged again. "Beats me," he said. "He must have never mentioned it to her. All he told me was to find you and deliver this gift."

It was then Ichigo looked down and noticed Renji holding a small box wrapped surprisingly neat in silver paper.

"Well, Rukia's not here right now," Ichigo told him. "She got invited over to Orihime's this morning for a Christmas party with all her friends from school. Girls only."

"So, you came to the mall to escape boredom?" Renji asked, smirking.

"No," Ichigo uttered. "I came here to escape my father." Then he added under his breath, "Plus, I still have to buy Rukia's gift."

Renji slapped Ichigo on the back. "No problem! With old Renji here, I'll make sure you give Rukia the best gift ever!" he announced.

Ichigo glanced warily at what Renji was wearing and suddenly Renji's offer didn't sound like such a good idea.

"No thanks Renji," Ichigo said, slipping out from underneath his arm. "I'd rather pick out Rukia's gift by myself."

That was the wrong thing to say in front of Renji. He raised both eyebrows in a suspicious way; a dark smirk was now present on his face.

"Oh, I get it," Renji said. "You and Rukia growing close, huh? Been getting it on, haven't ya?"

Ichigo blushed and jumped away. "Ew, no! It's nothing like that!" It wasn't a total lie, but after what had happened yesterday… it wasn't the total truth either.

"Man, calm down Ichigo," Renji laughed. "I was just joshin' with you."

Ichigo just glared at Renji. "I'm flattered," he growled.

Either Renji was too dense to know that was sarcasm, or he was just excusing it as a compliment.

"Hey, don't mention it," Renji told him. "If Rukia's gift is really that big of a deal to you, I won't interfere. Promise."

"Okay, then leave me alone," Ichigo grumbled, beginning to walk away.

"So," Renji followed him. "What were you think of giving her?"

Ichigo's eye twitched and he desperately tried to keep from lashing out at the pineapple head.

"I thought you said you wouldn't interfere…" he mumbled.

"I'm not; I'm just asking what you're gonna buy her."

"I don't know!"

Just then a light bulb went off in Ichigo's head.

"Wait a minute," Ichigo started. "You grew up with Rukia! You have to know some of the things she likes! What do _you_ think I should give her?"

Renji shrugged yet again. "Hard to say," he sighed. "Although, if I know Rukia at all, anything you give her she'll probably fall head over heels for."

Ichigo actually smiled at that. It was hard to believe he and Renji were actually talking with each other without bragging or arguing. Once you got past the rash behavior, large ego, and huge amount of pride, Renji was a pretty decent companion.

"Guess I just have to do this by myself," Ichigo mumbled. "Although… I did see something that I thought suited her perfectly."

"What's that?" Renji questioned, thoroughly interested.

Ichigo just smirked. "You'll see."

**3:15p.m.**

Renji had ended up tagging along with Ichigo for the rest of the day. Ichigo hadn't really minded at first, but once he had purchased Rukia's gift, Renji hadn't stopped teasing him since.

"Where are we going now?" Renji asked as he followed Ichigo down the street.

"Well, you're the one with the gift for Rukia, so I thought we could pick her up and go back to my house. That way she can open her brother's present in front of you," Ichigo explained. "That way, you'll actually have something to report back to Byakuya and not just tell him you were stalking me the entire time."

Renji scowled at his comment, but quickly replaced it with a look of curiosity.

"Do you think I should've bought a gift for Rukia too?"

"I don't know," Ichigo replied. "Do you think she would be expecting one from you?"

"Well, I am one of her best friends," Renji said more to himself than anyone. "Perhaps I should've bought one."

"We can still stop in one of these stores," Ichigo told him.

"Yeah, but I have no money," Renji added.

Ichigo sweat dropped, and then sighed. "I'll buy it for you…" he said. "Just… nothing too expensive alright?"

"Sure. Whatever you say Ichigo!" Renji hollered, already halfway into a store.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and muttered, "I'm gonna be completely broke in about five minutes."

**3:55p.m.**

Luckily, Renji hadn't bought Rukia anything pricey. He had simply gotten her – or rather, Ichigo's money had gotten her – a rabbit beanie baby and a card. Ichigo had protested against the animal from Hell, but after realizing it wasn't meant to be Chappy, saw no harm in letting one bunny get into Rukia's hands.

"It'll probably be out of beans by the new year," Ichigo said under his breath as the bunny was scanned for purchase.

"Even if this does cause her to draw more, it'll at least give me a reason to kick Renji's ass," he added with a smile.

Once Renji's gift had been wrapped and the card was signed and sealed, the two boys headed off to pick up Rukia.

In three minutes flat, Ichigo found himself knocking on Orihime's front door. Renji had already headed to Ichigo's house to surprise Rukia when she arrived.

When Orihime opened the door, she seemed pleased, yet puzzled as to why he was there.

"Oh, Ichigo," she said. "Why're you here?"

"To pick up Rukia," he answered, not really wanting to talk much at the moment.

"Well," she seemed hesitant, "the party isn't quite over yet, but…"

"I know, but…" Ichigo thought of something reasonable. "She's needed at home pronto. Family matters, you know?"

Orihime seemed to buy it and brightened up considerably.

"Oh, okay! I'll go fetch her!"

As she dashed away into her house, Ichigo sighed a breath of relief. Thank goodness Orihime wasn't the brightest girl in the world.

When Rukia showed up in the doorway, she seemed utterly confused. Ichigo just grabbed her wrist, thanked Orihime, and dashed off.

""Ichigo!" Rukia yelled after they were quite a distance away. "What's this all about?"

Ichigo shushed her and said, "Look, I have a surprise waiting for you at home. If you came home any later, you might've missed it."

At this, all memories of the party vanished and Rukia let her inner child come out.

"A surprise?" she asked, her eyes the sized of saucers. "Really? Where? Where is it?"

Ichigo smirked at her eagerness. "It's at home. I'll show you when-."

ZIP!

Rukia was already a third of the way down the street. Ichigo just blinked, his eyes wide.

"- we get there…" he finished lamely.

Rukia burst into Ichigo's house literally seconds later. She was out of breath, yet viciously scanning the room for her "surprise".

Ichigo ran into the house a minute later. Upon entering his house, he doubled over and tried to regain his breath. He had been forced to run just to keep up with her.

"Damn Rukia," he gasped; his breaths coming in low, deep shudders. "I know you're eager, but… damn."

Rukia ran over to him and tugged on his hand.

"C'mon Ichigo!" she pressed. "Where's my surprise? Show me!" To show she was serious, she flicked him on the ear.

"Ow! Sheesh, calm down! It's in my room!" Ichigo snapped at her, rubbing his stinging ear.

ZIP!

Now Rukia was already halfway up the stairs. Ichigo sighed and followed her up; he couldn't afford to miss Rukia's expression when Renji popped out of the closet.

When Rukia barged into Ichigo's room, she stood there for a moment looking for anything out of the ordinary, or a random box lying around that might contain her "surprise".

Ichigo came up behind her seconds later. Rukia spun to face him and glowered.

"Well, where is it?" she demanded.

Suddenly, the closet door opened.

"Surprise!" Renji shouted, tumbling out of the closet.

Rukia nearly jumped out of her skin before she turned to look at the disgruntled man on the floor.

"Renji!" Rukia gasped, her pupils shrunk to just tiny dots. "What are you doing here?"

Renji got to his feet before holding out two gifts. "Captain Kuchiki sent me here," he told her. "He wanted me to give you his Christmas gift."

Rukia just blinked. "My brother knows what Christmas is?"

Renji just huffed. "Obviously," he said. "Do you want these or not?"

Rukia took them from his hands. She looked at the silver-wrapped gift and immediately recognized Byakuya's handwriting. She glanced over at the red bag in her other hand and looked puzzled.

"That one's from me!" Renji stated proudly before Rukia could even ask. "You see, I ran into Ichigo at the mall and I bought you a gift there!"

"You mean _I_ bought you her gift…" Ichigo mumbled under his breath.

Renji gave him a glare and said, "Okay, so Ichigo bought it… But _I_ picked it out!"

Rukia smiled and thanked him before turning to Ichigo.

"Can I open them?" she asked.

Ichigo scratched his head. "I suppose," he replied. "Usually, you're supposed to wait until Christmas Day to open your presents, but since Renji's expected to report back to Byakuya… I guess you might as well open them now." Ichigo then stared at Renji. "That way we won't have to see Pineapple Head again," he added.

Rukia grinned and ran over to Ichigo's bed to open up her early Christmas gifts. Ichigo plopped down in his desk chair and Renji situated himself on the floor.

Rukia picked up Byakuya's gift first. She tore of the paper to reveal a small white box. Rukia's grin grew wider when she saw what was inside.

It was a new cell phone to track Hollows with. Ichigo just smirked when he noticed it was pink and had a picture of Chappy on the back. A small slip of paper fell out from the flip phone. Rukia picked it up and read it.

_I decided I might as well give you something useful while you're in the world of the living. Happy Christmas._

Then, at the very bottom of the paper, written as if it was added at the last second, were the words: _Be careful Rukia._ Rukia smiled and slid the slip of paper back inside the phone.

"Wow," Ichigo commented. "Byakuya actually got you something useful."

Rukia just scoffed. "What were you expecting him to give me? A paperweight?"

Ichigo snickered. "That seems more like him then a pink rabbit phone."

Rukia just sighed and placed her phone to the side. She picked up Renji's gift next, and Renji immediately went rigid.

"There's… a card in there too," he said slowly, his mouth drying up all of a sudden.

Rukia pulled the card out, tore the envelope open, and pulled the card out. On the front was a picture of a Christmas tree standing in a window. In the background was the outline of Santa's sleigh and his reindeer. Inside, it simply said _Wishing you a Merry Christmas_, and Renji had written his name at the bottom.

Renji grew even tenser as Rukia reached her hand into the red bag. He watched her face turn from amusement (from his card), to puzzlement when she felt the gift inside the bag, to glee when she pulled it out.

"Chappy!" she squealed, very un-Rukia-like. She then crushed the white beanie baby to her chest in a bone-crushing hug.

Ichigo just smacked his forehead. Of course Rukia would've thought it was Chappy. That's what all rabbits were to her.

"Thank you, Renji!" she exclaimed while hugging "Chappy". "It's so cute!"

Renji just blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Glad you like it," he said.

**10:00p.m.**

Ichigo sighed as he trudged back to his room. He had just gotten out of the shower and was now making his way to his room so he could get some shut eye. He was again clad in a random t-shirt and sweatpants and had a towel draped around his neck.

After Rukia had opened her early Christmas gifts, Renji had stayed for a late lunch so he could visit with Rukia for a little longer before he headed back to Soul Society. He had finally left around four and Ichigo was relieved once he was gone. Afterwards, Rukia had gone back up to Ichigo's room to set up her new phone, all the while holding Chappy tightly in her hand.

Ichigo entered his bedroom and almost ran right into Rukia, knocking her sketchpad out of her hand. He apologized and picked up the dropped book. Ichigo noticed very light pencil marks on the page it had been opened to. He couldn't make anything out except for what looked like a Santa hat.

"What are you drawing?" he asked her, handing her back her book.

Rukia took it hastily, and averted her eyes to the floor. "It's nothing," she mumbled quickly. "Just some sketches."

"Oh."

"I'm gonna be downstairs," she said quietly, still not looking in Ichigo's direction. "Don't wait up for me."

"Okay," Ichigo said with a confused tone to his voice.

He let Rukia walk past him and listened as she walked down the steps. Ichigo sighed and walked over to his bed. He threw his towel to the floor and climbed onto his bed. Picking up the manga he kept at the foot of his bed, he flopped over onto his back and began to read.

**11:30p.m.**

Ichigo yawned as he threw his finished manga to the floor. He looked at the clock that sat on his desk, then at the empty closet across from him. It had been an hour and a half, and Rukia still hadn't returned back upstairs. Ichigo wasn't worried about Rukia in any way, but he was curious as to what she was doing.

Figuring he wouldn't get any sleep until he had some idea as to what Rukia was up to, Ichigo got up and walked out of his room. He tiptoed down the stairs as quietly as he could. He didn't want Rukia to know he was checking on her. He knew she'd get mad at him for "worrying" as she'd probably put it.

Once he was at the bottom of the steps, he peered around the corner and into the living room.

There she was, lying on her stomach in front of the Christmas tree. There were no lights on in the room; the only light came from the tree. Ichigo took a step closer to try and see what she was up to.

He noticed Chappy lying on the floor in front of her and her sketchbook open. Colored pencils were scattered on the floor next to her, as well as a plate with half a slice of cake on it.

Ichigo watched as Rukia picked up a colored pencil – the colored lights from the tree made it hard to determine what color she had picked up – and colored whatever she was drawing. She set the pencil down before picking up the lead pencil and making more lines across the paper. He heard her huff before erasing the previously drawn lines, and then starting again.

If Ichigo had been able to see her face, he would have noticed that her eyebrows were furrowed in concentration and her tongue was sticking out to the side a bit. Her eyes flashed different colors with the tree in front of her as she stared down at the drawing in front of her.

The picture still wasn't that obvious although there appeared to be two bunny-shaped outlines on the page as well as a blob of orange, red, green, and black.

Ichigo's eyes widened a bit when he heard a soft tune coming from Rukia's direction. Was she singing? Ichigo inched a bit closer to see if he could tell the tune she was seemingly singing.

"_I'm waiting for the night drifting away_

_On the waves of my dreams to another day._

_I'm standing on a hill and beyond the clouds_

_The winds blowing still and catching my doubts."_

Ichigo just blinked. Rukia was actually singing? He was surprised she was being this open with him. Singing was one of the last things Ichigo had ever imagined Rukia doing.

Then he remembered she didn't know he was listening. She thought he was sound asleep just like his sisters and father were. No one could hear her.

"_I'm hunting on the night the slave of my dream_

_An illustrated scene descends in the steam._

_We're playing for the fights emotional games_

_I'm turning off my eyes and hiding my shame."_

Ichigo found himself smiling while listening to Rukia's song. He had no idea Rukia had any talent when it came to singing. She sounded as good as any famous singer, Ichigo thought; perhaps even better. Her beautiful singing only added to her overall beauty. Ichigo found himself unable to tear away. His ears seemingly addicted to her wonderful voice.

"_A never ending dream, a dream of you_

_I believe I received a sign of you._

_Tonight I want to hide my feelings too_

_As you do and I want to be with you."_

The words of her song became incoherent after that part. Soon, she was back to humming, quietly, yet still beautiful all the same. Her foot – both of which had been suspended in mid air – began moving up and down along to her steady rhythm.

Ichigo decided he had better get out of here before Rukia picked up on his reiatsu and realized he had heard her song. He quickly tiptoed back up to his room before lying back down on his bed. He concluded he wouldn't ask Rukia what she had been drawing last night, or that he had no clue she could sing tomorrow morning. He would keep this night to himself.

Until the time was right, that is.

Smiling, and with Rukia's soothing song repeating in his head, Ichigo drifted off to sleep.

And it wasn't until one in the morning that Rukia came back up to Ichigo's room. She climbed into the closet and sat there for a moment before carefully tearing a page out of her sketchbook. She slid it underneath her pillow before sliding the door shut.

But not until after glancing out at Ichigo and smiling.

* * *

**The song Rukia was singing is **_**A Neverending Dream**_** by Cascada. I do not own the song and I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. **

**Please drop a review!! **


	7. Celebrations

**Last chapter! This is a combination of both Christmas Eve Day and Christmas Day. Enjoy and please review when done!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Bleach. I just do in my dreams. =)**

* * *

**December 24****th****, 8:30p.m.**

The house had been surprisingly quiet all day long despite the fact that it was Christmas Eve. Ichigo had woken up to Rukia complaining that she hadn't been out in the snow for a whole day. Ichigo had huffed and had taken her to the park; the whole way there, he whined about how "playing in the snow" didn't seem very Rukia-like. This earned him a punch to the gut, two badly bruised shins, and a very emotional talk about how since Rukia had died without even beginning a childhood, she had to make up for lost opportunities now. Ichigo had actually almost shed a tear during her story.

When they had arrived at the park, Rukia begged Ichigo to help her build another snowman. Ichigo had refused, which started another snowball fight. The two teenagers were soon chasing each other around the park throwing snowballs at each other and earning many stares from people.

Once the flying balls of snow had ceased for the second time, Ichigo told Rukia it was time to go. On their way out however, Rukia caught a glimpse of something which fascinated her.

"Ichigo, why are those kids sliding down that hill?" she had asked.

"It's called sledding," Ichigo had told her. "It's yet another activity kids do when it snows."

"I want to try it!"

"Of course you do…" Ichigo grumbled.

So, he had taken Rukia back to his house, grabbed his sled from the garage, and gone back to the park. He had explained the concept of sledding to Rukia before telling her to get on.

"I'll go with you the first time, just so you actually stay on," Ichigo said.

"Afraid I'll go flying into a tree?" Rukia had teased.

"Actually yes. With your midget body, you'd hit a tree, fly off and land in Mexico," Ichigo joked right back.

"Hardy har har."

Rukia finally sat down on the sled and Ichigo sat behind her.

"Ready?" he had asked.

Once Rukia had gotten herself situated on the small sled, she nodded, and Ichigo pushed off. Soon, they went speeding down the hill.

Rukia thought it was the most fun thing she had ever experienced. It was better then ice skating and killing Hollows combined. In other words, it was better then killing Hollows on ice.

So, that's what the rest of the afternoon consisted of: Rukia sliding down a hill, and Ichigo amusing himself by watching her yell in joy and make a complete fool of herself. After all, you never really saw many teenagers sledding; they either did it in private or not at all. Ichigo just laughed as all the other kids on the hill (who must've been younger then ten) gave Rukia strange looks.

After Rukia had gone down the hill more times then possible to count, she was finally ready to head home.

Now, Ichigo was lying on the couch, strumming his scarcely-used guitar, and trying to figure out how to play _"Little Drummer Boy"_ – which was always his favorite Christmas song. He watched as his dad and Karin walked in and out of the living room as they transferred wrapped gifts from the back room to under the tree.

A little while later, Ichigo could smell traces of what he thought were cookies. He set down his guitar, stretched, and walked into the kitchen to find Yuzu and Rukia making cookies.

"Oh, hey Ichigo!" Yuzu greeted him.

"What are you guys making cookies for?" he asked.

Yuzu poured a cup of flour into a bowl and turned to him with a big grin on. "Santa, of course! He's coming in less then four hours and he expects cookies!" she exclaimed.

Ichigo just smirked at Yuzu as she stood on a stool to reach the bag of chocolate chips. He thought it was nice that Yuzu still believed in Santa. Ichigo, of course, stopped the year his mother died, and Karin found out from friends at school last year. But, they still kept it a secret from Yuzu. Isshin, Karin, and Ichigo always got a kick out of making her squeal on Christmas Day when the cookies were gone and there was a thank you letter written by "Santa" himself.

Ichigo then turned to Rukia, who was mixing up the batter.

"And what are you doing in here?" he asked her. "Isn't it illegal for you to be in a kitchen?"

Rukia scowled and just flung cookie batter in his eye. Ichigo grunted, before walking up to his room. He might as well wrap Rukia's present while he knew she was busy.

Once he had locked his door, he walked over to his desk and opened one of the drawers. Reaching into the very back, his hand curled around a long slender box, before carefully pulling it into view.

Ichigo glanced back at his bedroom door to reassure himself that it was locked and no one – especially Rukia – could get in. Just to be careful, Ichigo locked his window as well.

He opened another desk drawer and pulled out scissors, tape, and a small roll of wrapping paper. Taking his time, Ichigo wrapped his gift in white wrapping paper that was covered with the words 'Ho ho ho' in red. Once he was satisfied with his work, he stuck a bow on it as well as a tag and wrote _Rukia_ on it in his best attempt at cursive.

Sighing in satisfaction, Ichigo smirked at the present in his hand before placing it back in his drawer. He then pulled out a sheet of paper and began to scribble something down on it.

**9:30p.m.**

"Ichigo, come on!" Yuzu's voice called. "_How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ is starting!"

Ichigo sighed and got up from his desk. "I'm coming!"

He went downstairs to find Yuzu, and Karin on the floor in front of the TV, Isshin in the kitchen making popcorn, and Rukia sitting on the couch. It was Kurosaki tradition to watch _The Grinch_ every Christmas Eve. Ichigo didn't really care for the movie, plus he had seen it countless times. But Yuzu and Isshin weren't ones for breaking tradition, so Ichigo was basically forced to watch it each and every year. Apparently this year, Rukia had been dragged into tradition as well.

Ichigo sat down on the couch next to Rukia and stared at the TV as the beginning credits began to roll. Yuzu quickly explained the basis of the story to Rukia so she wasn't completely lost.

Isshin came out minutes later with two bowls of popcorn; one for Yuzu and Karin, and one for him, Ichigo, and Rukia. Ichigo grabbed a handful and prepared himself for yet another Christmas movie.

**11:00p.m.**

Ichigo yawned as the movie came to a close. He was glad that was over with. Perhaps next year they would end this silly tradition. After all, Yuzu and Karin would be turning twelve, and Ichigo thought that was a good age to stop watching remakes of Dr. Seuss originals at.

Isshin told Yuzu and Karin to go get ready for bed so Santa could come and they immediately ran into their room to go to bed (Karin just so the next day would come faster, and Yuzu because she believed Santa had to come).

Ichigo stood up and walked back up to his room. He was turning down his bed when Rukia walked in.

"Ichigo?" she asked, standing behind him. "How does Santa get in? All the doors are locked."

Ichigo sighed and turned to face her. "First off: Santa's not real – but don't tell Yuzu that. He's really called Saint Nicholas and he's the spirit of Christmas. Parents just tell their children about him because it makes Christmas morning all the more magical," he explained.

"Santa's not a real person?" Rukia asked, totally lost.

"Nope."

"Then what's the point?"

Ichigo sighed and said, "I just explained it to you. It gives kids something to believe in and makes Christmas a magical holiday."

"What do their parents tell them?" Rukia asked.

"My mom and dad always told me that Santa comes at midnight and comes down the chimney to leave kids their gifts. He eats the cookies you leave out and then flies off to the next house in his big red sleigh. If you were naughty at all the past year, he brings you a lump of coal and no toys," he told her.

"Is that why Yuzu asked me to help make cookies tonight?"

Ichigo nodded. "Yep, they're for Santa."

Rukia pondered the previous information for a while before asking, "So, if Santa isn't real, who eats the cookies?"

"My dad," Ichigo replied. "He'll probably wake up early in the morning, eat the cookies and write a thank you letter from "Santa"." Ichigo then gave her a serious look. "You have to keep all this a secret from Yuzu though, okay? She still believes in him and I can't imagine how upset she'd be if she knew the truth."

Rukia smiled and nodded. "Sure, Ichigo," she said. "I won't tell her anything."

Ichigo smiled at her and settled himself underneath his covers. "Good." He yawned. "'Night Rukia. See ya in the morning," he said.

Rukia told him goodnight as well and then climbed into the closet. She tossed and turned in her bed for while before she could get settled. She was so excited! Tomorrow was finally Christmas! Her very first Christmas! Rukia couldn't wait to see what got the humans all excited about this special day. Just a few more hours…

---

**December 25****th****, 7:30a.m.**

"Ichigo! Wake up Ichigo! It's Christmas!" Yuzu hollered while Karin shook the poor teenager awake.

"Get up!" Karin added. "We want our presents!"

"Okay, okay," Ichigo mumbled, swatting them away. "Give me a few minutes. Go get Rukia up."

"I am up," Rukia stated.

Ichigo sighed. "Did you wake dad yet?"

"GOOOOD MORNING MY SONNNN!"

That answered his question…

Ichigo huffed and slowly sat up. He was always the last one up every Christmas. He didn't understand how Yuzu and Karin could wake up so early every year. They must set their alarm.

"C'mon, Ichigo! We want our presents," Karin pestered him.

"Yeah! Santa left some for you too!" Yuzu added.

Ichigo stretched before standing up and facing his grinning sisters.

"Okay," he said, putting on his best smile. "Let's go open some presents."

"Yay!" Yuzu shouted before dashing out of the room. Karin smiled and followed.

Ichigo walked downstairs after making his bed – one of his biggest fetishes, despite him being a boy – to find Yuzu reading the letter "Santa" had left them aloud to Karin, Rukia, and Isshin. Ichigo threw himself onto the couch and watched as Isshin handed out the presents. Ichigo noticed that each year, Yuzu and Karin always seemed to get more presents then he did. It didn't bother him of course; he wasn't one to get competitive over how many more presents he got than someone else.

Ichigo waited until his sisters had opened all their presents, before turning to Rukia.

"You go first," he told her.

Rukia quirked an eyebrow at him. "You sure?"

"Of course," he said. "Believe me. I can wait."

Rukia shrugged before tearing into her presents. She had gotten two presents each from Ichigo's sisters, one from his dad, and one from Santa, plus her stocking.

Yuzu had given her a Chappy backpack and a Chappy pen. Ichigo only sighed. So much for trying to stop Rukia's drawings…

Karin gave her a charm bracelet and a jersey from her soccer team. It said Karakura on the front with a number 7 and then had Rukia on the back with a bigger 7. Rukia smiled and promised she'd wear it all the time, and even go to some of Karin's games next season.

Ichigo twitched unnoticeably as Rukia picked up Isshin's gift. He prayed silently in his head hoping that his dad didn't buy her something perverted she wouldn't know about. Ichigo knew he'd be the one having to explain it to her.

Rukia lifted the lid off the box and Ichigo held his breath. He peeked over her shoulder – she was sitting in front of him on the floor – and looked in the box. Thank God it wasn't some skimpy little dress like Ichigo had been dreading. It was simply just a scarf that was embroidered with white flowers. Ichigo gave his dad an incredulous look. Isshin just grinned and winked.

As Rukia picked up her last gift which was the one from Santa, she spotted an envelope underneath it.

"The envelope's my present," Ichigo told her, before she could question it.

"An envelope. How thoughtful, Ichigo," she sighed.

Ichigo huffed. "Just open it. You may be surprised," he said.

Rukia set the envelope aside and opened up her gift from Santa first. She had gotten a pair of baby blue ice skates. Rukia smirked before turning to Ichigo.

"Guess what we're going to do tomorrow, Ichigo!" she said in a sing-song voice while swinging the skates in front of his face. Ichigo just groaned.

Rukia laughed a bit before picking up the envelope that was supposed to pass as Ichigo's gift. She tore it open and took out a sheet of paper. Her face scrunched up as she read the slanted writing printed on it.

_Rukia, _

_Don't worry; this isn't the only thing you're getting from me. Your real present is up in my room. If I had given it to you here, I would never be able to show my face in front of my family again. After the morning is over, come up to my room with me and I'll give you your present. _

_Merry Christmas,_

_Ichigo_

_P.S. Don't let my dad read this; he'll get the wrong idea._

After Rukia had finished reading it, she looked up at Ichigo with a confused expression on her face. Ichigo just smirked and started opening his gifts.

Karin had given him a new alarm clock, saying the one he had now was so loud, she could hear it all the way down the hall in hers and Yuzu's room. She had also given him a soccer jersey just like Rukia had gotten. Only his said Ichigo on it of course and was embedded with the number 6.

Yuzu had given him a black jacket with a red dragon on the back. Ichigo smirked at it when he held it up. Yuzu always seemed to know when he was in need of something new. Her next gift was a pair of black ear muffs to match his jacket. Yuzu was always the one who gave him the useful presents.

Isshin had given him knee to the back and a whack on the head. When Ichigo yelled at him saying that wasn't a present, Isshin handed him a small box. Ichigo took it hesitantly and opened it. He hoped nothing would pop out of it and kick him in the face. He opened the flaps slowly to see it contained…

Nothing.

"What the hell dad?!" he yelled, chasing Isshin around the room. "What kind of dad gives his only son _nothing_ on Christmas?!"

"On the contrary son, I gave you the best gift of all!" Isshin contradicted, hiding behind the Christmas tree so Ichigo couldn't get him. "I gave you a valuable lesson!"

"Like what?" Ichigo questioned.

"Now you know not to get your hopes up! Not everyone gets something on Christmas you know. You should feel lucky that you even got one gift," he said.

Ichigo sighed. "Thanks dad, but I already knew that."

"Well, now it's definitely going to stick in your head!" Isshin exclaimed.

Ichigo just shook his head in disapproval as he sat down to open his gift from Rukia.

"You're such a dunce, dad," he mumbled.

Isshin just fell to the floor with anime rivers running down his face.

Once Karin had made Isshin stop crying, Ichigo opened Rukia's gift. She had given him two Al Pacino movies. Ichigo looked at her in shock.

"How did you know I liked his movies?" he asked her.

Rukia just smirked. "Your dad told me," she said.

Suddenly Ichigo felt a bit of guilt rush over him for yelling at his dad. It quickly dissipated though.

**10:00a.m.**

After all the presents had been opened, Yuzu went into the kitchen to begin breakfast. Another Kurosaki tradition: Every Christmas morning, the family would open presents, followed by a breakfast consisting of cinnamon rolls, and then spilt up to go enjoy their new gifts.

Ichigo had gone right up to his room after breakfast. Rukia had stayed down in the kitchen saying she was going to help Yuzu wash the dishes. When she came up minutes later, she saw Ichigo was standing in the middle of his room with his hands behind his back.

"Ready for your Christmas present?" he asked her, his voice low.

Rukia nodded and Ichigo presented her with a slender, wrapped box.

"Wow, you weren't lying," Rukia commented. "You actually did get me something." She took the gift from Ichigo's hands and studied it.

"I'm not heartless you know," he mumbled.

"Wait," Rukia said after a minute. "Before I open your gift, I want to give you something else."

"Really, why? You already gave me a present," he pointed out.

"I know, but…" she looked down at the floor. "You're dad really helped me out with that. I had to ask him what to get you because I couldn't decide. I just feel like that gift didn't really come from my heart." She started walking over to the closet. "So, I decided to give you something else. Something that I picked out on my own."

She opened the closet and Ichigo watched as she lifted her pillow up. He wasn't able to see what she picked up though, because in a second, his gift was behind her back.

As she approached him, Ichigo was able to pick up on something that smelled delicious. Rukia stopped inches from him and looked up at him. A look of uncertainty was on her face.

"I hope you like them," she whispered, sounding almost shy.

She pulled out from behind her back a folded piece of paper and a clear bag. The first thing Ichigo noticed was the bag. It was clear, but had several small designs of snowflakes on it. It was tied closed with a red ribbon. What Ichigo noticed second was what the bag contained.

It was a bag full of chocolate chip cookies. Ichigo's favorite food in the whole world. He took the bag and piece of paper from Rukia, who was looking down at the floor.

"You made me cookies?" he asked.

Rukia silently nodded.

"Wow," Ichigo breathed out as he studied the cookies.

They were small, but there were plenty in there. They were cut out in various shapes. Apparently Rukia had gotten cookie-cutter-happy. Some looked like hearts, some like stars, and others were in the shape of bells. They were slightly burnt on the edges and quite lumpy, but they smelled delicious.

"I made them after helping Yuzu make cookies for Santa last night," Rukia told him. "I didn't have any help. I made them by myself."

"You didn't have to do this Rukia," Ichigo told her, picking up on the fact that she seemed embarrassed.

"I know," she responded quietly. "But I wanted too."

Ichigo smirked. "Guess I have to try one then, huh?" he joked.

That made Rukia look up at him finally. "Of course!" she demanded. "I spent hours on those! You better eat one or I'll shove one down your throat!"

"Chill would ya?" Ichigo said with a small laugh. "I said that just so you would look at me again."

"Oh."

Ichigo untied the ribbon around the bag and the aroma from the cookies exploded and filled the room instantly. Ichigo reached into the bag and pulled out a star shaped cookie. He turned it around in his fingers for a moment before throwing it into his mouth.

His eyes immediately doubled in size. Aside from the crunchiness and burnt taste at first, they were really good. This was the first of Rukia's cooking Ichigo had actually attempted to try.

Rukia felt slightly better as she saw Ichigo grin as he chewed the cookie. Well, at least he hadn't spit it out immediately. She must've done something right.

Ichigo swallowed the cookie and then said, "Wow, Rukia. That was really good."

A smile tugged at the corner of Rukia's mouth. "Really? You liked it?" she asked, hoping Ichigo wasn't just toying with her.

"Of course!" he threw another one in his mouth before holding the bag out to Rukia. "Trthy one," he said with his mouth still full.

Rukia could only grin as she pulled out a cookie. She plopped it onto her tongue and chewed. Her eyes lit up.

"Hey, they _are_ good!" she exclaimed after she had swallowed.

Ichigo ate one more before setting the bag down on his desk and focusing on the other thing Rukia had given him.

"Is this also part of my gift?" he asked her.

Rukia nodded.

Ichigo unfolded the sheet of paper and couldn't help but smirk. This must have been what Ichigo had seen Rukia working so hard on the other night.

It was a drawing. There were two bunnies in the middle of the paper that seemed to be blushing. One had a mop of orange hair, and one had black hair with a stray bang down its face. There was a Christmas tree to the side that was lit up in an array of colors. The one thing that stood out at Ichigo however, was the reason why the bunnies were blushing.

They were standing under a mistletoe. Another bunny wearing a Santa hat was suspended in mid air and holding it.

Ichigo looked away from the picture and down at Rukia, who was trying her hardest to hide her blush.

"I worked really hard on that too," she mumbled.

"I can tell," Ichigo replied. "I really like it."

This made Rukia look surprised again. "Really?"

"Really. If I didn't know any better, I'd think it was one of Picasso's first works," Ichigo told her.

This only caused Rukia's blush to deepen. Even she knew it wasn't _that_ good, but it did make her feel good to know that Ichigo truly appreciated it. She watched as Ichigo thumb-tacked it to his bulletin board above his desk. He turned back to Rukia with a smile on his face. A real smile.

"Thanks Rukia," he said. "These are the best presents I've ever gotten."

Rukia smiled a bit. "You're serious?"

Ichigo nodded. "And I can tell they came from the heart."

Rukia's smile grew and she averted her eyes to the floor.

"I tried," she said.

"And you succeeded," he told her. "Now," he picked up his gift. "Ready for _your_ gift now?"

Rukia nodded and took the box from Ichigo's hand. She unwrapped the present to reveal a white box. _To Rukia_ was printed in a curvy, silver font on its lid. Rukia lifted the lid off and gasped.

Inside was a silver chain. The pendant was a decent sized R made of silver. The R was encrusted with amethyst jewels. To Rukia, it was overwhelming.

"Ichigo…" she said in a dazed voice. "It's beautiful." She looked up at him. "This must've cost you a fortune."

Ichigo smiled and shrugged. "I was surprised when I saw how much money I had saved up. I wasn't planning on using it for anything for myself yet, so I thought what better way to use it then to use it to buy a gift for a best friend?"

"I love it," Rukia said, still mesmerized by the necklace's beauty. "No one's ever given me something like this before."

"Then I'm glad I was the first," Ichigo said.

He took it from her hands and fastened it around her small neck. The amethyst accented her eyes perfectly. Rukia fingered the R for a moment.

"It looks great on you," Ichigo told her. Now he was the one blushing.

Rukia looked up at him. "Ichigo…" she started.

"What?"

Before he knew it, Rukia had jumped on him and had wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Ichigo, completely shocked, could only hug back.

"Thank you," Rukia whispered into his neck. "This has been a great Christmas, and probably the best one I'll ever have."

Ichigo just smiled. "Anything for you Rukia," he told her, embracing her tighter.

Rukia smiled and gave Ichigo a peck on his neck.

"I love you Ichigo," she said.

Ichigo, now as red as a strawberry, shivered, before breaking out into an uncharacteristic grin.

"Love you too Rukia," he whispered back, kissing her head.

The End

* * *

**R&R! I hope the ending wasn't too mushy. **


End file.
